Deadly Gardens
by Moonlightstreams
Summary: Haruka, Michiru and Hotaru grew up outcasts throughout their lives. They continue to deal with the same problems they've had since they were young. Soon they'll meet and make new bonds. Will they be able to help each other?
1. Prologue Three Girls

**Disclaim: I (unfortunately) do not own Sailor Moon or any of it characters.**

**A/N: Hey minna, I've decided to write my own drama.**

**I wanted to write something a little different then the other usual dramas in SM fanfiction. Love is not the main issue, its actually minor. The main issues of the story are abuse, homosexuality, religion, stereotype image and acceptance. And depression will also follow. Its kind of like the Japanese television show 'Last Friends', which is totally awesome. I'd suggest try watching it, the main characters are also called Ruka and Michiru.**

**Rated M because of violence, course language, drug use, some adult and dark themes.**

**Haruka and Michiru will not be a couple on this fanfic, just friends. I want to stay away from common stereotypes and Haruka will be in fact straight.**

**Couples - Haruka/Seiya (please don't kill me, I think they make a cute couple) and Michiru will get a partner but I'm still thinking whom to pair her with.**

**I put dates there so you all understand they're happening at different times and so you don't get confused later in the story.**

**Minna, please enjoy.**

**Deadly Gardens**

**Prologue Three Girls**

_June 1__st__ 1995_

Twelve-year-old Michiru sat in her Sunday classroom carefully listening to the teacher. Her hands were neatly folded on her lap and crossed her ankles underneath her chair.

"Now can anyone name any of the seven deadly sins?"

A few hands were raised as Michiru gazed around and shyly raised her own waiting to be asked.

"Yes, Michiru-chan,"

"The seven deadly sins are wrath, envy, greed, pride, gluttony, sloth and …," Michiru paused for a moment trying to remember the last sin. She knew it but she couldn't remember at this moment "and…"

"Its ok Michiru-chan. Can anyone else name the deadly sin?"

Hands rose up again and a teacher chose a student sitting behind Michiru.

"Lust,"

"Very good, we'll be talking a bit about lust as you are all maturing and becoming adolescents. And…. Yes Mika-chan, what is it?" asked the teacher when she saw Mika's hand go up again.

"What sin does homosexuality go under?"

Michiru glanced behind her to see Mika smugly grinning at her. Michiru tensed her hands in her lap as she gazed back at the teacher listening carefully to her again.

"Lust, why do you ask Mika-chan?"

She broadened her smile as she watched Michiru "Michiru-chan seemed interested in it. I just wanted you to point out it was a sin,"

The teacher glanced down at Michiru "Is this true Michiru-chan?"

Panic rose in her body as she snapped her head to stare at the teach "Iie, ano I was just wondering if it was? I wasn't sure. I- I was just curious. I've never done anything such a thing sensei nor would I do it either,"

The back of the classroom started whispering as Michiru tried to stay calm. She didn't want to get in trouble and her parents would be ashamed of it. The teacher quieted the students and bent down to eye level with Michiru.

"It's okay Michiru-chan. I understand, you haven't done anything wrong. I'll talk to your parents after this okay," she patted the girl's back before going back to the teaching.

Michiru tried to control her body from trembling and her hands tensed even more in her lap.

----------

_August 23__rd__ 2001_

Fifteen-year-old Haruka sat in the small box of the stand at the front of the court with her hands in her lap. She gazed up at the prosecuting attorney as he began asking questions.

"How long have you seen your father physically abuse your mother?"

Haruka glanced at her father as he glared at her. She knew he was trying to scare her out of it but she knew the minute they go home he'd start again and she didn't want it to happen again.

The lawyer glanced at her father then back at her before taking a few steps toward her "Haruka-chan, its okay. He can't hurt you here,"

Haruka turned her head back to the prosecutor and nodded taking a deep breath. "I- I don't remember a time when he didn't hit her. He's always hit her when I was growing up. I- I tried to stop him a couple of times but then I ended up being the one who got hurt,"

"Was there any other times that he hit you?"

Haruka closed her eyes and nodded. She could feel her father's eyes burning into her and she just wanted to get off the stand. She bit her lip as she tried not to cry.

"How many times has he hit you?"

"Whenever I did something he doesn't like,"

"Can you name some of those things?"

Haruka slowly exhaled and opened her eyes.

"Usually when we get calls from school about me being distant in school work. Or if they've seen a bruise he left me. Also if I make a mess or made a simple mistake he would hit me," she explained.

"Explain what type of mistake?"

"If he asked me something and I got it wrong or when I didn't follow his orders correctly at school if they asked about my bruises. Or when I bought the wrong item he asked for or when he thought I wasn't paying attention to him," her voice started to waver and she could feel the build up of tears in her eyes.

"One more question, did he sexually abuse either you or your mother?"

Haruka took a deep breath pausing for a moment before continuing "Not me, but a couple of times when I was sleeping in my bed or going to sleep I would hear screams from my mother pleading him to stop and he would yell at her to be quiet and enjoy it,"

"Thankyou, that is all,"

Haruka exhaled slowly once again as she felt a few tears slide down her cheeks. The bailiff handed her a tissue which she accepted and answered the defence attorney's questions. She was then allowed to step down and she joined her mother and brother sitting on the benches.

A recess was called and the jury was asked to find a verdict if her father was guilty or not. Neither of the three talked to each other as they waited patiently for the verdict.

Ten'ou Ryou was found guilty for physical, sexual and child abuse. He received a fifteen-year imprisonment with no parole.

Haruka was relieved from the news and squeezed her mother's hand. Her mother let out a long breath and smiled. She then glanced at her brother who didn't move a muscle and his face was stoic. Haruka bit her lip as she let go of her mother's hand.

"We're going home now," he ordered.

----------

_May 6__th__ 2005_

Sixteen-year-old Hotaru sat in her bedroom reading a thick book about paganism. She flipped a page and continued reading on paganism while trying to block out her parents' arguments.

"She's different and she's always going to be different. We can't change that and we should love and support her," yelled her father.

"She's just a teenage girl, it's a fad and she's going to grow out of it. I am not supporting her becoming some sort of anti-Christ. I'm already afraid when she'll start to slit her wrists or when her 'emo' boyfriend start to treat her badly,"

'Dear old sweet mother,' she thought sarcastically to herself as she finished reading on the pagan religion.

Seiya, emo? Her mother knew nothing about her or Seiya. And she also knew nothing about paganism, especially the type of paganism she was thinking to convert to. Although she doubted she find a lot of people who would take her seriously with this but the other religions didn't make much sense to her.

"Stop talking like that, you should know Hotaru-chan. She's doing so well in school and she's finally found someone she could be friends with. Hotaru will never do that to herself," defended her father.

"You're sure? She's not that cute little girl as you make her sound like. She's going to stop respecting you and going to do many stupid things just because she thinks it's cool,"

"Yes, she's not a little girl anymore but she still needs us and you need to start showing some support or respect to her. We should love Hotaru for who she is. She's our child and our only one,"

"I'll started respecting and supporting her once she wakes from her dream world. I'll call her my daughter once she stops this rubbish about converting to this pathetic religion and starts dressing like an actual person," stated her mother firmly.

"Have you even talked to her about this? Do you even know what exactly the religion is?"

"I know enough and I know it's stupid,"

Hotaru shook her head as she grabbed a few things before decided to go out and visit Seiya. She couldn't stand this anymore and just wanted to go someplace where she felt safe.

"You know, she's your daughter, you can take responsibility of her," with that Hotaru shut the door and left.

**A/N: The next three chapters will show you each girl's present lives and the next chapter will be just all about Haruka.**

**Thankyou for reading and please review.**


	2. Chapter 1: Haruka

**Disclaim: I (unfortunately) do not own Sailor Moon or any of it characters.**

**A/N: Rated M because of violence, course language, drug use, some adult and dark themes.**

**Couples - Haruka/Seiya (please don't kill me, I think they make a cute couple) and Michiru will get a partner but I'm still thinking whom to pair with.**

**Arigato McFleet, ami, OneWord, SeraEris and Uranusfan1 and a very special thanks for my editor Peeweekiwi.**

**Minna, please enjoy.**

**Deadly Gardens**

**Chapter 1: Haruka**

Haruka wiped her dirty brow as she lay underneath a hoisted car fixing the brakes of an old mustang a young adult brought in. She wore her greased covered blue mechanic overalls with a white singlet top underneath. The front buttons were unclasped revealing her singlet top and feminie figure.

She heard footsteps coming closer and glanced at the customer for a moment. Shiny black stilettos came into view and she recognised her customer. She then continued working pausing for a moment changing her tools.

The customer huffed from impatience "Hurry up, some of us have somewhere important to go," spoke the young woman coldly.

"Only five more minutes Sato-san and you're brakes will be fixed," answered Haruka trying to sound cherry but inside she had been annoyed. She had been non-stop complaining about her progress for the last fifteen minutes.

"Whatever," she mumbled.

"I shouldn't have let a dyke work on it, disgusting people. It's so fucking abnormal, more like a mental disease," she added under her breath.

Haruka frowned, as she made no comment on it. Not only was the customer was acting homophobic but was making wrong assumption about her. She wasn't gay but she hated when people talked like that about it.

The customer soon started tapping her foot impatiently that was slowly getting on Haruka's nerves. She then placed back her tools on the tray once she was finished with the job and slid out from underneath the car. She then brought the car down and asked the young woman to follow her to pay for the repairs.

Once she was gone she slumped over the desk and closed her eyes. It was almost evening and was currently waiting for the boss to come back before she could leave though she didn't care what time she left.

She shuddered at the thought returning home but there was nowhere else to go. She still was searching for an affordable apartment or enter a share house but with who. Who would accept her?

"Ten'ou-san," grunted a rough male voice behind her. Haruka pushed herself off the desk and turned around to face her boss.

He was tall man with a beer belly protruding underneath his white shirt. His black hair was turning grey from old age and wrinkles and age lines were all over his face with grey short stubble.

He coughed heavily into a white handkerchief that he held in one hand before taking a drag from cigar in the other and wiping his brow smudging grease over his forehead.

Haruka avoided scrunching her face from the awful stench and tried not to breathe it in. She had enough second-hand smoke from back home. He offered her a drag but she declined.

"Hida-san. My shift is over now so I shall be leaving, I'll see you tomorrow?"

"Hai, don't be late again unless you want to be fired," he coughed again and walked off leaving her.

Haruka made her way to the back room as she began packing her things away into her navy bag and changing shirts. She then placed the long single strap over her shoulders before she exited the repair shop and waited for her bus.

----------

Haruka fumbled with her keys before she selected the correct key and unlocked the front door. She slowly entered carefully pulling back the broken fly screen door with her not to draw too much attention to herself.

She crept through the lounge room frowning as she saw five empty beer bottles. She bent down picking them up and started making her way to the kitchen. Before she walked through the archway to the kitchen a small wine bottle smashed beside her against the wall just missing her head.

"You forgot that one," slurred her mother who was currently lying down on the dirty ripped brown sofa. She crushed the butt of her cigarette on the black ashtray and lit up another one.

"Thankyou mother," muttered Haruka bitterly dropping the bottles into the trashcan and grabbing out a broom and dustpan. She picked up the larger piece of glass with her hands before putting it in the pan. She swept the rest up with the broom and disposed it in the trashcan.

"Haruka-chan, I'm not sure if we left anything but there's rice in the fridge if you want some," Haruka's mother coarsely yelled out.

"Do you mean the one I made a week ago?"

Her mother paused for a moment and took a drag of her cigarette "Yeah, that one,"

She decided to skip dinner tonight not sure if she wanted to eat anything from the fridge. If she got food poisoning and have to miss days of her job, her boss would surely fire her.

She went straight into her small closet like bedroom dumping her bag by the door and collapsing straight onto her bed. She buried her head in her soft white pillow as she tried to forget the world.

"You came home finally," said her older brother Akira as he leaned against the wood of the doorway.

Haruka's body tensed up as she turned on her side and gazed at her brother. She swallowed hard giving him a small nod.

He pushed himself off the doorway and walked in closing the door behind him. He fished out the key to her room from his pocket and locked the door.

"Aiko dumped me a couple hours after you went to work. I've been waiting for you all day," he slowly edged closer to her bed.

Haruka sat up drawing her legs up a little as she kept her eye on him "Please, not tonight Aki. I'm exhausted,"

"You're always exhausted, stop being so selfish Haruka," he climbed up on her bed and moved over her.

"No," she kicked him in the shin hard causing him to stumble and she rolled off the bed "Unlock the door, please. Please unlock the door now Akira," she pleaded as she stepped away from the bed and backed closer to the door.

"No," he grunted as he jumped off the bed and raised his fist at her. His fist crashed into her left cheek and her body was slammed back at the wall behind her. He then seized her by her arms and slammed her back against the wall.

"It's wrong, it's illegal. I don't want you to end up like Dad," Haruka tried to reason with him as she was trying to push him off her.

"And whose fault was that. If you dare try to do the same for me I'll put you into a coma this time,"

"Mum," Haruka screamed as she tried to defend herself as Akira started repeatedly slapping her face and punching her chest. He kneed her in the gut knocking the wind out of her.

"Mother doesn't care what I do to you, as long as it's not her, she will do nothing. You should've learned that by now after every time she watched me beat you,"

Akira grabbed her by the hair and flung her back onto her bed. He harshly turned her around and pulled her up to the headboard before straddling her hips. He then snatched her lamp's cord hastily binding her hands to the headboard as she struggled against him. Once her wrists were bound he ripped open her crimson shirt and traced his hand over her abdomen to her shoulder and held her face. He brought his lips down to her neck first softly kissing her before biting down.

Haruka bit her lip as her eyes swelled up and she relentlessly tugged on the bindings trying to free herself. A tear slipped out and ran down her temple before she started crying out in pain and breathing hard.

"Aki, please stop,"

A knock on the door interrupted them and Akira stopped assaulting her body. "Seiya-san is here," called out their mother before leaving.

Haruka mentally thanked Seiya and her body relaxed. Her breathing regulated and she blinked away her tears.

"We'll continue this later," Akira loosened the bindings and got off his younger sister. He helped her free her wrists before unlocking the door and exited the room.

Haruka sat up, her body was trembling and the pain in her body subsided. She wiped her eyes before slowly standing up and went over to her closet. She pulled out a white singlet top and a dark blue jacket before discarding her ripped shirt. She made sure her bruises were covered before she walked into the lounge room to greet Seiya.

"Ruka-chan," called out Seiya as he gave her a bear hug before lifting her off her feet and putting back on the ground.

"Seiya-kun," She smiled for him and tried to forget what just happened for a moment "Long time, no see,"

He ruffled her short blonde hair playfully before she swatted his hand away "How yer doing?"

"Fine," she lied grinning.

"Hmm, I remember a few years ago both of you didn't get along," Remembered Akira shrugging on his leather jacket before running his hand through his brown locks.

It was true, when they first met Seiya accidentally ran into her on his first day, running late for homerun. When they collided he collapsed right on top of her too close and was the same time her father was locked away.

From then on Haruka had avoided Seiya until he came to visit them at her home where they ended up becoming somewhat friends. But he was mostly friends with Akira.

"Oh, I just remembered, I'm holding a party this Saturday and would love both of you to come. It starts at seven? Can you make it?"

"Sure, Haru-chan you don't have work right?"

"Hai, I'll make it,"

"Well, we'll see you later then," Seiya gave her one more hug and a quick peck on her cheek. She then stiffened when Akira gave her a hug and kissed her cheek. She felt a chill go down her spine and then he let go.

"Ja ne,"

Seiya and Akira left to most likely to a bar or club. Haruka exhaled slowly as she felt her body slightly trembling. She then glanced at her mother who was staring at her flicking her cigarette in her hand.

"Don't scream too loudly next time, I don't want the cops coming back here,"

Haruka glared at her mother with her eyebrows furrowed before she headed back into her room.

"You should be thankful, I stopped him from doing it didn't I?" yelled her mother as she followed her.

"What, for the first time in eight years. You didn't even come when I had a miscarriage. If Seiya hadn't come would you have interrupted us? Would you have tried to help me?"

Her mother didn't answer as she took another drag of her cigarette and left her room mumbling.

"Ungrateful little brat,"

Haruka rummaged through the draws of her desk searching for one thing that could help her with the pain she was feeling. A tear slipped down her cheek as she grabbed the object she was searching for and headed into the bathroom.

She discarded her jacket and stretched her bare arm over the sink. More tears slipped down her cheeks as she started pressing down the cool razor blade down on her wrist. She kept on making small cuts on her arm until her vision was swimming and the blade slipped from her numb fingers.

With her trembling hand she wiped her eyes and stared at herself. She was weak; she was pathetic and was just like her mother. She wanted to runaway but something held her back. She didn't want to call the police; she didn't want to go back into that courtroom.

Unable to look at herself anymore she turned around slid down to the ground. She crossed her arms over her bent legs and buried her head in her forearms as her body started shaking uncontrollably.

**A/N: The next chapter will be all about Michiru.**

**Hope you enjoyed reading it and please review. I need a few reviews if you want to read the next chapter.**


	3. Chapter 2: Michiru

**Disclaim: I (unfortunately) do not own Sailor Moon or any of it characters.**

**A/N: Rated M because of violence, course language, drug use, some adult and dark themes.**

**Couples - Haruka/Seiya (please don't kill me, I think they make a cute couple) and Michiru will get a partner but I'm still thinking whom to pair with.**

**Arigato McFleet, ami, OneWord, SeraEris, Uranusfan1 and petiyaka and a very special thanks for my editor Peeweekiwi.**

**Minna, please enjoy.**

**Deadly Gardens**

**Chapter 2: Michiru**

Michiru smiled as she organised the different sized candles in different wooden boxes. She stacked each one of top of each other before carrying to the front of the church placing it by on the front table.

"Michiru-chan," called out her mother.

She turned her head and nodded at her mother as she brushed down her black skirt and made her way to her mother who was cleaning the glass of the frames. She grabbed a rag and helped her mother clean the cases.

"Yes mother,"

"Sasaki-san called and cancelled his tutor lesson on Saturday, you'll have the evening free," informed her mother as she set the pictures back around the room.

"Okay, thankyou for informing me,"

For a few moments Michiru helped her mother clean before a distressed middle-aged woman abruptly rushed into the church crying, her mother immediately consoled her while Michiru handed her tissues. The woman sat down on the pew, her grey-brown hair falling from her tight bun onto her face.

"What it is Leiko-chan? What happened?" her mother rubbed Leiko's arm reassuringly.

"Daisuke-kun, Daisuke-kun just told me he, he," she blew her nose with the tissue and wiped her eyes "he told me he liked men, he told me he was gay and that he has been in love with this man for two years. What am I supposed to do? I don't know how to act around him Yoi-chan?"

"It's okay, everything is going to be okay Leiko-chan. He may have sinned but he is human. There is always another chance for him, you can straighten him out. There's this Christian Camp that deals with this, it helps many other teenagers get back into traditional lifestyles. He's only seventeen, he doesn't know what he is thinking but this will tell him it is wrong and when he comes home, he will be straight," informed Yoi.

Leiko blew her nose once again "Arigato Yoi-chan, you've been such a great help to me," With that they said their goodbyes and Leiko parted home.

Michiru felt herself tense and folded her hands together. She glanced back at her mother before speaking up "Mother,"

"Yes Chiru-chan?"

"I'm just wondering, her son. Daisuke, if he's in love with that man. It can't be that terrible, is it?" asked Michiru as she stood out of hitting range from her mother.

"Love? There's no love in that. That man turned him and believed it was love when it was actually lust. He craved for that man's body, it's only lust. Michiru, I want to make sure you don't make any mistakes and make sure you're safe. Don't let anyone believe it is okay because it isn't. Homosexuality is not normal. Why do you think only a woman can get pregnant and only by a man?" said Yoi in disgust.

Michiru hated that look on her mother's face; she always had that look when she was talking about homosexuality. It was full of hate and disgust and always sent a chill up her spine. Throughout her life she's been taught that being gay is wrong but she never understood why.

"Oh, um. I have to go teach, I'll see you later mother," Michiru shook her head and left the church. She stepped into her small Honda and proceeded to drive to her small studio where she taught art. She taught from five year olds to teenagers. She enjoyed working with them; some of them were really talented.

----------

She watched each of her student paint carefully assisting them when needed and complimenting their work. She saw her best student Mai in the corner, her black apron covered in paint and a smudge of blue paint on her cheek. Her black hair was up in a quirky bun and her hair sticking out everywhere.

"Mai-chan, how are you doing?" asked Michiru as she stepped behind her gazing at her portrait. Her eyes widened and she blushed at the painting. Mai had painted two young women scantily clothed and passionately kissing each other.

"Mai-chan, you cannot show this to the class. This isn't very appropriate, I'm not sure what the parents will say when the come and see this portrait presented in front of the class,"

Mai glanced back at Michiru and then back at her painting "What's wrong, should I paint more clothes on them?"

"Yes but…" Michiru paused not sure if she had the guts to say it. To be honest she thought the painting was quite excellent and showed a lot of talent through it.

"But what?" Mai studied her painting again panicking what she drawn wrong; it didn't look like anything but kissing.

"I feel that parents may not want their children to be exposed to this, two girls kissing," explained Michiru, she watched Mai's eyes turn to hate.

"Fuck you for being an uptight homophobic bitch," Mai took her brushes and dumped it into a bucket.

"No, no, no, no. I'm not sure about the parent's reactions; some of them are quite conservative. Perhaps this should be showcased for a much more mature audience and older audience,"

"It's just two girls kissing, if it was a man and woman kissing you'd have no problem and I would've been able to show it to everyone," she carried her bucket to the sink and turned on the taps for maximum flow.

"I know but some people think of something else. I really can't afford the parent's to be angry because of this. It's an excellent painting Mai-chan, it's just better for a different, more open-minded audience," tried explaining Michiru.

There was a moment of silence and Mai gazed out the window "You know Michiru-san I would've thought more from you. You're an artist, you're always open-minded but this?"

Michiru glanced down guilty and then watched Mai carry her painting to the dumpster outside.

----------

Michiru sat in her parent's lounge room while waiting for one of her students to arrive for his violin lesson. Beside the sofa she sat on was her violin case open, ready for her to grab her violin.

The only thing on her mind was Mai and Daisuke; she remembered that her parent's once thought maybe she should've been sent to that Christian camp but she managed to persuade her parents not to. She hoped for the best for both of them, especially Daisuke. The kid must be terrified by now. Her phone started to ring and she picked her phone up glancing at the caller ID.

"Hey Seiya-kun," monotonously greeted Michiru.

"Hey Michiru-chan, what's the matter?"

"I've just been thinking, don't worry about it. What's up?" dismissed Michiru as she idly played with a pillow.

"I'm throwing a party this Saturday night, you wanna come?"

Michiru thought for a moment, she generally didn't go to night parties. She was never allowed when she was a teenager because her mother feared she's would get drunk and then raped. But she was feeling real tense lately and she needed to cut loose some time soon.

"Sure, why not,"

"Awesome although can you come sometime around dinner time to help set up for the party? Yaten's picking up a couple of friends and Taiki is on a date that night, please?" asked Seiya.

Michiru smiled before nodding to herself "Of course,"

"You're awesome Michiru-chan, has anyone told you that?" exclaimed Seiya. She could tell a large grin was plastered over his face.

"Yes, they have," chuckled Michiru "My student is about to arrive, see you on Saturday. Ja ne,"

"Ja,"

She ended the call and flipped her phone closed just before she heard the bell ring. She stood up briefly dusting her white blouse and black skirt before making her way to the front door. She greeted her young student Juro who coming in for his violin practise.

"Good evening Juro-kun, come in," Greeted Michiru showing her student in.

"Good evening sensei," Juro bowed to Michiru before coming inside and setting his violin case on the sofa. He then proceeded to remove his violin and gave it a quick tune.

"Have you practised the piece?" asked Michiru taking a seat on the white sofa and crossed her feet at the ankles. She winded a small alarm clock for on hour and turned her attention back to her student.

"Hai sensei," Juro stood up straight carefully positioning the violin on his shoulder and began playing the soft notes of the piece.

Michiru listened carefully and when he finished she picked up her violin to show the part he played incorrect. Together they played as harmoniously as possible before the alarm went off. Michiru swiftly snatched the clock turning it off and both of them placed their violins back in their cases.

"Sensei," Juro handed Michiru a thin white envelop containing her check for his tutoring lesson.

"Thankyou Juro-chan, I'll see you on Tuesday. Keep practising," Michiru led Juro outside as they waved goodbye.

"Ja ne sensei,"

"Ja,"

----------

Michiru stood behind her easel painting Tokyo city view from a hill. Clipped to the edge of the thin white sheet was the picture she head taken yesterday. The lights were glittering and the city was in twilight. Early autumn leaves blew around the streets and the trees started to shed their leaves.

She finished her final touches and let it dry by her open window. She heard one of her parents' footsteps and she turned her head. She gazed at her father still clad in his priest uniform.

"Chiru-chan, dinner's ready,"

"Hai," Michiru placed her brushes in a small plastic container letting it to soak and made a trip to the bathroom carefully washing her hands. After dinner and helping her mother wash the dishes she retreated back. She carefully felt her painting and smiled as she felt the roughdry surface. She carefully rolled her painting and placed it next to another rolled piece of art paper.

A small smile crossed her face as she unrolled the other paper revealing Mai's portrait. She couldn't leave this painting in the dumpster, perhaps she'll visit the upcoming art shows and try to enter Mai's portrait in.

As she began rolling it back up she head glass shatter onto the timber floor and a horrified gasp. She turned around to see her mother's horrified face.

"Michiru, you d-didn't paint that?" asked her mother pointing at the picture.

"No, no. One of my students, Mai painted this. I took it home instead of letting her showcase it to the class," explained Michiru while rolling the painting up.

"You did the right thing Michiru, we should burn it in the fireplace," said her mother stepping into her room.

"I don't think it be nice to burn Mai's painting, even if it is so wrong. She worked hard on it," Michiru held the rolled up painting behind her back from her mother.

"Michiru, I know you studied art but this isn't art. We must burn it, I can't have that disgusting painting in my house," cried out Yoi.

They heard her father's footsteps and Yoi turned her head to glance at him. Michiru quickly switched her rolled up painting with Mai's while her mother wasn't watching. Yoi began explaining and she turned her head back to her.

"Your mother's right, we must burn it,"

Michiru gave a sigh, "Fine, you know best,"

Michiru and her parents descended back downstairs to the lounge room. Her father lit up the fireplace and they all waited a few moments until the fire burnt steadily. Michiru then threw her painting to the back of fire and watched her painting burn.

Once the painting was burned her father put out the fire while Yoi grabbed a broom and dustpan to clean up the shattered glass. Michiru retreated upstairs and grabbed Mai's rolled up painting.

"What's that sweetie?" asked Her mother brushing the last shards of glass into the pan.

"Just a painting I'm working on, it's not finished yet," lied Michiru.

Her mother nodded and Michiru quickly as possible grabbed her keys to her car. Once outside she opened up the trunk and dropped the painting in it smiling. She shut the trunk and went back inside.

**A/N: The next chapter will be all about Hotaru.**

**Hope you enjoyed reading it and please review. I need a few reviews if you want to read the next chapter.**


	4. Chapter 3: Hotaru

**Disclaim: I (unfortunately) do not own Sailor Moon or any of it characters.**

**A/N: Hey minna, I've decided to write my own angsty drama.**

**Arigato McFleet, ami, OneWord, SeraEris, Uranusfan1, petiyaka, Faith E. Cassidine and a very special thanks for my editor Peeweekiwi.**

**Rated M because of violence, course language, drug use, some adult and dark themes.**

**Couples - Haruka/Seiya (please don't kill me, I think they make a cute couple) and Michiru will get a partner but I'm still thinking whom to pair with.**

**Minna, please enjoy.**

**Deadly Gardens**

**Chapter 3: Hotaru**

"Weight of days lost holding you down. You'll look for me, but I won't be found,"

Hotaru groaned as she rolled over to her side and clumsily felt around for her radio alarm clock. She took a few moments before she managed to turn it off and sat up in her bed. Her comforter was tangled with her legs and her pillow was thrown off at the side of her bed.

She heard a knock on the door and her father yelling out "Breakfast ready,"

She moved her petite figure off her bed quickly grabbing a band to gather her long black locks together in a ponytail. She took a brief gaze at her hair reminding herself she should dye her hair again soon.

She flexed her arms stretching her muscles and cracking a few bones in her neck and back. She craned her head as she briefly read the engraved wooden plate above her door and read it out loud "An it harm none, do what ye will,"

She then exited her room making her way to the family dining room and taking her usual seat at the table. Her father handed her a bowl of rice porridge and sat opposite her.

"Where's oka-san?" Hotaru dipped her spoon in the porridge swirling it around in the mixture before taking a spoonful.

"She went to work early,"

Hotaru huffed at her father's response and shook her head "Again? Let me guess, she's going to be late home?"

Her father nodded in response and took in a spoonful of porridge "Anyway, are you going to work or university today?"

"Uni today, work tomorrow," answered Hotaru and they were left in awkward silence "How can you put up with that dad?"

Her father didn't reply as he continued eating his breakfast. Hotaru frowned and continued eating til she finished her meal. She then washed and rinsed her bowl before she started getting ready.

She left the house clad in a violet long skirt and a tight black short-sleeved shirt. She left her hair in a ponytail and had a few strands of her fringe falling across her face. On her feet she wore knee length boots and black stockings.

She made her way to the bus top and waited for her bus.

----------

Hotaru kept her focus at the professor standing in front of the lecture theatre room demonstrating some clinical skills. She quickly dotted down notes on the pad paper and glanced at another student recording the demonstration. It wasn't long before the lecture finished and she packed away her stationary. She then made her way to the student who just finished recording.

"Hi I'm Tomoe Hotaru," she introduced and bowed to her student.

The student made a breif eye contact and packed away his recording device "Sato Nario,"

"I just noticed you recorded the lecture and was wondering is I can get a copy of it please?" asked politely Hotaru holding her hands behind her back.

Nario chuckled as he place his bag over his shoulder "No fucking way am I letting an emo dyke getting a copy of it, I don't know what crazy shit you're planning to do with it,"

Hotaru furrowed her eyesbrows taking a step back "I'm not an emo dyke,"

"Yeah sure, whatever," with that he exited the threatre.

Hotaru balled her fists in anger gazing up at the ceiling "An it harm none, do what ye will," and with that she left.

Throughout the day she got the usual looks from people but she shook them off. After the second lesson of the day she went to the ladies restroom. As she sat in her cubicle she heard two other girls walking in gossiping.

"Oh my god, some emo bitch walked up to Nario asking for a copy of a recording and when he left he heard her chant something, like a curse or something. It went something like 'it harm, do ye will' or some shit like that,"

She heard the other girl burst into laughter "Some people are just retarded. I can't believe she think she's a witch, is she insane or something?"

Hotaru flushed the toilet and walked out of the cubicle to was her hands. She kept her anger inside and made no eye contact with the girls.

"Oh my god, there she is," whispered the first girl as they tried to contain their laughter.

Hotaru snapped as she turned to face them "What?"

The girls quieted down and smiled innocently, one of them packed away their make up lying on the bathroom counter "Nothing,"

Both of them left muffling their giggling "Did you see that star in a circle thing necklace, isn't it an anti-christ symbol or something," whispered one of them as they left.

Hotaru gazed down and grasped her pentagram adorning her neck before whispering to herself "An it harm none, do what ye will,"

She took a deep breath and exited the bathroom. Once she stepped outside she bumped into one of the girls before accidentally knocking her books out of her hands.

"Gomen, gomen," Hotaru bend down picking up the books and handed to the girl.

She girl scrunched up her face snatching the books out of her hands "Whatever," and stormed of with her friend.

----------

Hotaru rubbed her tired eyes as she unlocked the door and entered her home. She went straight to her room dumping her bag on the ground and padded over to the kitchen. She gazed at the calendar and the routine schedule for who was cooking dinner. She sighed to herself and began preparing dinner, it wasn't long til her father came home and started helping her out.

Hotaru stayed quiet as she began peeling carrots, her face stoic.

"How was your day?" asked her father taking out a wooden chopping board and stainless steel knife.

"Okay, I guess. Just more clinical skills being shown at uni,"

The room returned silent and Hotaru handed over the peeled vegetables to her father. Everything stayed silent until her father broke the silence.

"Is everything okay? No one harassing you?"

Hotaru gave a sigh before glancing at her father "Do you think me being a wiccan is ridiculous?"

Dr Tomoe placed the already cut vegetables in a bowl and turned to her "No, why would you think that? This was your choice and if that's what you believe, you have every right to believe in it,"

Hotaru shook her head "It's nothing, really. I'm just wondering if you had any problem with it like mum,"

Dr Tomoe frowned "Your mother, your mother is just worried about you. She doesn't want you to take it too far and is worried you'll get in trouble. She just doesn't understand why you became one or what a wiccan really is,"

The front door swung open revealing Mrs Tomoe, her brown hair slightly dishevelled. She quietly muttered to herself slamming the door shut and dumping her bag on the divan. She glanced at Hotaru and her father before going straight to her room.

"Another bad day at work?" Hotaru quirked an eyebrow as her father went to follow his wife and Hotaru finished off preparing dinner.

----------

Hotaru finished her dinner by herself as she heard her parents argue from their bedroom. She was quite used to it now, she doesn't know why they were still together. Perhaps it was the money her father kept making and their joint account.

She washed and rinsed her used dishes; she then made her way back to her room placing her bag over her shoulders. She quickly grabbed her set of house keys and left without a sound.

It almost happened everyday, her parents would argue and she'd leave. She'd mostly now go over to her new friend's place but before she'd often go to the beach or a park. Somewhere with a beautiful sight that she could stare at for a while and forget where she was and why she was there. She always loved nature and it always calmed her down.

She knocked a few times on the front door before he answered.

"Who's there?" called out a deep male's voice.

"It's Hotaru, let me in Mauz,"

After a few moments of rustling and chains unlatching, the front door open revealing her friend clad in a pair of dark blue boxers and a white tank top. He grabbed her wrist dragging her in and closed the door in a hurry.

Hotaru followed Mauz into his dimly lit bedroom and sat on a beanbag in the corner of his room while Mauz blocked the gap underneath the door with small cushions. He jumped back on his bed and took out a small plastic bag with freshly cut leaves of marijuana.

"Hotaru, do you see any of the rollie papers around you?"

Hotaru glanced around and spotted a few on top of his dresser behind him. "Look behind you," He craned his head and grabbed the papers off his dresser as he started rolling them with marijuana.

Hotaru met Mauz a few months ago after he fixed the problems of her laptop. He was a nice guy and was in majoring a computer science course. He was smarter than what he looked and a few times a week smoked pot.

She wasn't sure why he started smoking but she heard he was often harassed during junior and high school. She thought it may be part of the reason he started or maybe he just did it because it made him feel good, or possibly both.

She never tried pot, but she was tempted a few times. Hotaru didn't mind the smell of it and never had a problem with Mauz smoking it. He was amusing while he was stoned and she always made she he never hurt himself or hurt others although he often stayed in his room while he smoked it.

Hotaru exhaled slowly as she folded her hands together in her lap while she thought of the things that the students said to her today. Mauz noticed her behaviour and joined her on the beanbag. He wrapped an arm around her shoulders comforting her.

"What's wrong?"

Hotaru shook her head "Just something I should ignore,"

"Are some asshole students harassing you?"

Hotaru grimly smiled "Yeah, I was called an emo dyke and I am retarded because I'm wearing a pentagram. Just the usual shit,"

"Asshats, you're a totally cool wiccan. You could totally kick their asses pagan style," Hotaru quirked her eyebrow at him "But you're not because you don't believe in harming others because that's what wiccans believe," he added.

Mauz took his arm off and fished out his lighter from his pocket. He lighted his rolled up smoke and took a heavy drag. He held in before rolling his head back and slowly exhaled. He then put his arm back around Hotaru and smiled back at her.

"You want to try?" offered Mauz.

Hotaru stared at the rollie in his hand contemplating to try it or no. Her phone started ringing from her bag and she reached over pulling out her phone. She didn't bother checking caller I.D and answered,

"Hello,"

"Hey Hotaru-chan, your Saturday better be free because I'd hate for you to miss my awesome party," said Seiya cheerfully.

Hotaru half smiled "I'm free, I'll be there. What time should I get there?"

Seiya paused for a moment "Around seven should be fine. Remember Hotaru, don't drink if you're planning to drive,"

"Yes, I know. I'll see you at the party then Seiya-kun,"

"Hai. Ja ne," with that she clicked the end call button and dropped it back into her bag. She turned her head back to the smoke resting in Mauz's hand.

"All right, just this once," Hotaru took the rollie from his hand taking a slow drag. She coughed a bit as she exhaled and handed the rollie back to Mauz. Mauz took another deep drag and exhaled before leaning over to Hotaru. Their lips met and Hotaru began forgetting everything that happened today.

**A/N: So yeah, I don't think I need to tell you what's the next chapter is about. The song from Hotaru's radio is Break the Sky by The Hush Sound.**

**The engraving above her door 'An it harm none, do what ye will' is from the Wiccan Rede. If you read over and over again you should understand what it means. If you don't, you can always ask.**

**If I get anything wrong about wiccan or any paganism please tell me in a review or anything about it and also I do not intend on portraying Hotaru as a goth or emo AT ALL. That is stereotyping and I hate stereotyping. She's just a bit bohemian.**

**Hope you enjoyed reading it and please review. I need a few reviews if you want to read the next chapter.**


	5. Chapter 4: The Party

**Disclaim: I (unfortunately) do not own Sailor Moon or any of it characters.**

**A/N: Hey minna, I've decided to write my own angsty drama.**

**Arigato McFleet, ami, OneWord, SeraEris, Uranusfan1, Faith E. Cassidine, petiyaka and Lon3wolfee and a very special thanks for my editor Peeweekiwi.**

**Rated M because of violence, course language, some adult and dark themes.**

**Couples - Haruka/Seiya (please don't kill me, I think they make a cute couple) and Michiru will get a partner, you'll find out later.**

**Minna, please enjoy.**

**Deadly Gardens**

**Chapter 4: The Party**

Haruka towel dried her hair as she quickly put on her undergarments and rolled on her anti-perspirant. She grimaced as she saw her dark bruises on her torso and arms from a couple nights ago. She was just glad he didn't have a chance to rape her.

Before she'd been able to escape being raped when her brother started dating Aiko a couple of months ago but she was often locked out of her bedroom or even out of the house during the couple's 'love making' (as Aiko would constantly call it).

But she was glad he didn't rape Aiko, he probably knew if he did he wouldn't be able to get away with it like he does with her.

She grabbed a pair of blue denim jeans quickly pulling them on and searched for a long sleeved shirt to cover the cuts on her arm.

"You're wearing skirt, not jeans to the party,"

Haruka cocked her head and gazed at her brother "Since when did you decide what I wear?"

Akira entered her bedroom, he searched her closet and pulled out a dark blue denim skirt and pushed it in her chest "Because I'm your older brother, put it on,"

Haruka took the skirt but didn't put it on. She folded her arms taking a couple steps back "Why?"

Akira growled as he violently pushed her back causing her to collide with the back wall "Do I have to force you into that fucking skirt Haruka?"

Haruka complied this time and searched for a matching long sleeved shirt. She heard Akira tap his foot impatiently before grabbing her arm. He then glanced over the small dark red cuts brushing his finger over it.

"What's this?"

Haruka tried to pull her arm away but his grip was too strong. He instead gripped her tighter.

"I asked you, what is this?"

Haruka grunted before she pushed him away and slipped her arm out of his grip before pulling over her shirt. "Why do you care? You've done worse things to me!"

"Haruka,"

The doorbell rang and Akira left to answer it as Haruka finished up. Her jaw tightened as her anger slowly rose. She hated it when her brother would beat her and rape, then a couple days after he sees her cuts he asks what it was. She hated how two-faced he was. One moment he couldn't care if she was dying, the next moment he would care.

Every time at school during lunch her brother forced her to sit with his friends and she hated pretending to have a normal close relationship with her brother when it was so sick at home.

'I wished I was as close as you are with your brother,'

So many people uttered that line to her and she would feel nauseous every time someone said it. If only they knew what really happened at home, Akira wouldn't have those friends anymore.

"Haruka, hurry up. Yaten's here,"

----------

"Thanks for helping out Michiru-chan," thanked Seiya as he set up the stereo up on the wall. They were almost finished with the decorations and soon people would be arriving.

"No worries. Mum and Dad don't need me at the church tonight, there's no lessons to teach or any tutoring to be done," explained Michiru as she organised the fruit punch and alcoholic beverages. She then moved back to the kitchen placing each party food on the table.

"I didn't think a church girl like you actually would come to parties and drink, you're very responsible and mature compared to me," Seiya began packing his tools away and along with the ladder he carried it to the back of the house. Michiru followed along opening doors for him.

"You'd be surprised how very not church girl I am but thank you for that comment you made," chuckled Michiru.

"I just hope you can manage your drinks,"

They both shared a laugh before there was a knock at the door. Seiya and Michiru made their way back to the front door "That must be Hotaru or Akira with his sister,"

As Seiya opened the door he revealed Hotaru clad in dark denim jeans, a white singlet top and a loose light purple sweater. A silver chain adorned her neck and the ornament of her necklace was hidden beneath her sweater. She waved as she shyly, said hello and briefly hugged Seiya.

After they let Hotaru in Yaten's car pulled up on the driveway and out stepped Yaten. A dark haired male stepped out from the passenger side and Michiru guessed that he was Akira. Another door opened before a tall shorthaired blonde stepped out of the vehicle; that must be his sister. A smile crossed Michiru face as she watched them make their way to the house.

The blonde appeared somewhat a tad embarrassed of her attire, which she couldn't help but stare at. As they reached the door Seiya greeted Akira with a shake before pulling the blonde into a tight hug. He let her go before ruffling her hair and began introducing her to Michiru "This is Haruka, Akira's younger sister. Ruka, this is a friend of mine; Michiru,"

Her heart rate began slowly increasing when she smiled at her. Haruka slightly bowed to her "Nice to meet you Michiru," Michiru's heart rate increased again when Haruka dropped the honorific.

She slightly bowed back to her "It's also nice to meet you too,"

----------

Michiru sat in the corner, her soft drink beverage in her hand watching everyone talk and dance with each other. She felt like the wallpaper; her first party and she already wanted to go home. It hasn't even been an hour; she had no idea how to start a conversation with the other guests.

She glanced down staring at the dark liquid in her paper cup and took a long sip. Michiru then gazed back up as she scanned the room for a specific person. She had watched her a few time interacting with Seiya and his friends. Something about her made her decide to stay at the party. She gave up searching for her leaning back and deeply sighing.

"What you doing sitting here like a wallflower?"

Michiru turned her head as she watched Haruka sit down beside her. Again she felt her heart beginning to race and blushed "This is my first party, I'm just not used to all this,"

Haruka twisted her body grabbing a drink off a table replacing with the soft drink in Michiru's hand "That could help loosen you up but won't make you tipsy,"

Michiru gazed at the bottle drink in her hand.

"It's a Vodka Cruiser, they're nice and sweet. More like a lolly drink,"

Michiru smiled back at Haruka, she twisted the cap off and took a small sip. "Arigato,"

"What for?"

"For sitting down with me and this, I was afraid of touching anything alcoholic," explained Michiru taking small sips of the beverage.

Haruka quirked an eyebrow "Really? Haven't you had a drink before?"

Michiru shook her head "Not really, only wine. I grew up in a very religious family, my father's a priest and my mother's a nun,"

"Wow, so you're a church girl. Now I feel a bit low," Haruka took a long sip of the beer in her hand.

Michiru giggled, "I always make people feel like that, I don't know how though"

"It's because you're all innocent and pure. Hardly anyone here is still innocent or pure,"

"I'm not as innocent nor pure as you think I am," shared Michiru winking at her.

Haruka quirked both her eyebrows as her eyes widen a little by surprise. She inclined forward on her hand, "Really?"

Haruka then a felt a hand on her shoulder causing her jump out of seat, she didn't really want to be with Akira at the moment. She gazed back at who laid their hand on her, a little surprised that it was Seiya.

"Shit Seiya," sighed Haruka.

"Gomen nasai Haruka, I forgot you're still jumpy because of him," apologized Seiya as he enveloped her in his arms "Gomen,"

"Stop apologizing Seiya, it's not your fault what he did," she rested her head on his shoulder as he rubbed her arm reassuringly.

Michiru stayed in her seat confused on what they were talking about but was too shy to ask about it. She just gazed down taking sips of her cruiser. She didn't gaze up until she heard Seiya call for Hotaru and soon all four of them were sitting down together.

"So, all of you being searching for a place of your own. In the morning I've passed this flyer and thought maybe you three might be interested in it," Seiya retrieved the small flyer out of his back pocket and unfolded it front of the three girls.

"It's a share house that's looking for any occupants. The rent is around 45,000 a month. It's located not to far from here,"

Seiya handed the flyer first to Haruka who gazed at it for a moment before handing it to Michiru. Hotaru leaned forward gazing at the flyer with Michiru.

"We'll have a look at it, thanks Seiya,"

Seiya smiled back at Haruka giving her a pat on her back "Well I'll leave you girls to talk about it,"

Haruka, Michiru and Hotaru all agreed on checking it out on Monday morning, the only time they were all free. As the flyer was put away, they began opening up to each other.

"So I guess I'll properly introduced myself first. I'm Ten'ou Haruka, twenty-three years old, I work as a mechanic and my co-workers keep mistake me as a boy," told Haruka taking a swig of her beer.

"Kaioh Michiru, I'm twenty-six years of age. I am a violin tutor and teach art classes,"

"And you like to dye your hair green," added Haruka.

"No, I just ate grass as a child," joked Michiru as all of them chuckled.

"Well, I'm Tomoe Hotaru, nineteen years old. I'm currently studying medicine and work as a waitress,"

"Medicine, that's pretty cool," commented Haruka intertwining her hands together.

"Haru-chan,"

Haruka twisted her head at her brother who called out her name. Her body tensed, as she knew what he wanted and excused herself from the group. She gradually made her way to Akira.

Before she managed to ask what he wanted he caught her wrist and dragged her outside to the small garden that Taiki took care of. Her eyes widened and tried to pull her wrist from his tight hold. She dug her heels in the dirt and glanced behind back at the party to see no one paying attention to them.

"Please Akira, not here,"

Akira tightened his grip on her hastily dragging her behind the tool shed and harshly pressed her against the cool rusty metal, "Shut up, I won't take long," his hand then slipped underneath her skirt.

Haruka bit her lip trying to fight back the tears and fought to push him off. She began to feel dizzy and weaker from the alcoholic beverages she consumed. Her struggle seemed useless as he pinned her hands by her sides. Her eyes shut preparing for the assault while her tears started spilling from her eyes.

----------

Michiru and Hotaru sat in awkward silence taking casual sips from their drinks. They each shifted uncomfortably in their seats glancing around. Their eyes met briefly before they averted their eyes back on the timber flooring. Michiru clasped her hands together while Hotaru scratched the back of her neck.

A moment passed before Hotaru spoke up "So, how long have you've known Seiya?"

Michiru raised her gaze back up on Hotaru before answering, "Since we've been little. He came to church with his family and sometimes attended Sunday school. He was my only friend and I guess still is. You?"

Hotaru shifted again feeling a bit uncomfortable talking to a church girl but proceeded, "We went to the same school, and he showed me around in my first year of middle school. The school had middle and high school connected so the seniors would often show the newbies around,"

Michiru chuckled taking a sip of her beverage "Did he get in trouble often?"

"Oh yeah, heaps," Hotaru chuckled along with Michiru as her body started to relax. She emptied her root beer and inclined forward setting the bottle on the table.

Michiru noticed as she bend forward, she had a pentagram adorned around her neck "You believe in paganism?" asked Michiru curiously.

Hotaru raised her eyebrows in surprise glancing down at her necklace and back up at Michiru. She easily became uncomfortable hesitatingly responding, "Hai, well, I'm wiccan,"

Michiru rested back in her seat softly smiling, "I hope you mean it and you're not wearing because you think it's cool,"

"No, I do actually believe in it and know what it is. I've memorized the Wiccan rede; I believe in the rule of three and have my own book on it. I've been a pagan since I was 16, the reason I became a pagan was because of the beliefs they hold. I respect nature, I don't believe in harming people and a pentagram is the symbol of faith, has nothing to do with anything evil,"

Michiru placed a hand on Hotaru's knee to calm her down "Relax, I'm not picking on you or anything. I just hate it when people just join a religion and doesn't know anything about it,"

"Oh," a soft blush crept across Hotaru's nose and she immediately took a sip of her drink.

"Are you solitary or part of a coven?"

"I'm currently solitary but I have been thinking of joining a coven. Why do you ask?"

Michiru finished her beverage before setting it behind her on a stand, "I know a couple of local covens nearby my parents' church. Interested?"

"Of course. It's nice to talk about this to someone and not being made fun of,"

Michiru nodded in agreement. She opened her mouth to respond but closed it when Seiya came back over to them.

"Do you know what way Haruka went?" he asked absently scratching the back of his neck.

----------

Haruka rested against the bricks of the house, tears no longer spilled out of her eyes and she slowly exhaled. She heard her brother return to her and place a bottle right beside her. She immediately reached for the bottle of vodka and took a large gulp of the bitter liquid. She let her eyes closed as the physical pain gradually lessened. Right now she just wanted to drink until she passed out.

"Ruka,"

She opened her eyes and glanced at Seiya who came by sitting right next to her. Akira had left a moment ago and would ignore her for the rest of the night. He was satisfied for now but never for long.

Haruka felt his hand on hers snatching the bottle out of her hands. She let him take it off her too tired to fight for it. She wished she was brave enough to tell Seiya what was currently happening but Akira always managed to stop her.

She felt his arm drape over her shoulders and pull her towards him allowing her to rest her head on his shoulder, "Still trying to cope with the old memories?"

Haruka didn't answer not wanting to lie to Seiya, instead she let him assume like always. She'd often let people assume then rather explain; it was just easier letting people assume than explaining things.

She didn't know how long they stayed like this but the minutes passed quickly into hours. She heard someone else enter the garden and she glanced to see Michiru with her bag. She gave a weak smile before speaking "I'm leaving now, I'll you see you another time Seiya-kun,"

Seiya nodded before glancing back at her "Just one minute Michiru. Haruka would you like a ride home now or later,"

Haruka thought for a brief moment before deciding now was better than later "Now would be fine thanks,"

----------

Haruka sat in the car in comfortable silence as the soft radio played in Michiru's car. Michiru hummed to the soft melodies of violin strings and cellos occasionally glancing at her. She could hear her clear her throat before she spoke up, "So um. Who was the guy that made you act jumpy?"

Haruka cast a glance at Michiru pondering for a moment before answering, "My father was abusive towards my mother and me while I was a child. He's currently in prison but I still get tense time to time,"

Michiru widened her eyes, "I'm sorry about that, it must've been awful,"

Haruka nodded allowing her eyes to close, "It was," The rest of the ride home remained silent.

----------

Hotaru jogged up the stairs as she answered her mobile phone with one hand and blocked out the noise with the other "Mushi Mushi,"

"Hey Hotaru-chan, you're not studying are ya?" asked Mauz from the other line of the phone.

"Iie, I'm at a party. What is it?"

"Well if you're bored you can come over and well, do what we did last time," suggested Mauz.

Hotaru glanced back at the party softly sighing "Mauz, I can't. I felt like shit afterwards and my eyes went red,"

There was a pause of silence before Mauz spoke up "I know it wasn't that long ago but I miss you Hotaru. Can you just stop by please?"

Hotaru paced around the room thinking to herself. She heard Mauz plead for her over the phone before she made up her mind "I'll come, I'll be there in fifteen minutes,"

She descended the stairs saying farewell to Seiya and collecting her belongings. It wasn't long before she was in her father's old van and drove straight to Mauz's place.

Mauz greeted her at the front door and let him drag her to his room. She wrapped her arms around his neck just as he leaned in passionately kissing her. He laid her on his bed before they began discarding their clothing.

----------

Michiru gazed outside her window; she couldn't help but stare at the moon and stars. She couldn't get Haruka out of her head and didn't know why. She's never been so infatuated so much with a person like Haruka.

She immediately took out her sketchpad and already her fingers were working sketching Haruka's face. She started with her eyes, her favourite feature of her face. They were a beautiful teal colour and peaceful.

Michiru returned her gaze back at the dark night sky and gave a long sigh. She shook her head and ripped out the page from her sketchbook. She flipped back a few pages and continued working on her previous sketches, anything to get Haruka out of her head.

----------

Haruka held onto the toilet bowl as she began to retch. Her head was pounding and she just wanted to curl up in her bed. She shivered as she felt Akira's hand rub her back and continued to retch. Her stomach settled for a moment and returned sitting on her knees. She felt Akira brush her short locks with his fingers before handing her a glass of water. She accepted the drink consuming straight away trying to get rid of the bitter taste from her mouth.

She handed the glass back to Akira and turned to sit on her buttocks. She rested her head against the cool tile before feeling her brother nudge her handing her the pill. She immediately took it with the remaining water in the glass.

"You shouldn't drink so much Haru-chan,"

"Like you care," retorted angrily Haruka. She hated dealing with Akira in the morning of her hangovers; he was nauseatingly caring to her.

"You're walking in mum's footsteps, soon you'll be the one lying on the couch with a drink in your hand,"

Haruka glared at Akira "I'll stop walking in mum's footsteps when you stop walking in dad's. One day you'll end up in the same place as dad," the comment received a hard slap across the face.

"Don't ever talk about dad to me," with that he kicked her in the stomach and stormed out of the bathroom.

Haruka lay on the cool tiles holding her stomach breathing hard. Swallowing hard she fought back the tears again and closed her eyes.

**A/N: Hope you enjoyed reading it and please review. I need a few reviews if you want to read the next chapter.**


	6. Chapter 5: New Bonds

**Disclaim: I (unfortunately) do not own Sailor Moon or any of it characters.**

**A/N: Hey minna, I've decided to write my own angsty drama.**

**Arigato McFleet, ami, OneWord, SeraEris, Uranusfan1, Lon3wolfee, papaeleen, petiyaka, Faith E. Cassidine and The Calendar Girl a very special thanks for my editor Peeweekiwi.**

**Rated M because of violence, course language, some adult and dark themes.**

**Couples - Haruka/Seiya and Michiru will get a partner, you'll find out later.**

**Minna, please enjoy.**

**Deadly Gardens**

**Chapter 5: New bonds**

Michiru woke up bright and early immediately heading to church with her parents. She tied her hair in a loose ponytail as she began helping her parents clean and set up the church for tonight's wedding ceremony. The morning went quickly and before she knew it she had to leave to start packing the rest of her belongings. Her heart rose in excitement as for the first time she was properly moving out of home.

A couple of times she tried renting apartment but she felt extremely lonely and moved back with her parent's to help. But before her parents didn't act much homophobic as now. It seemed like the more they heard about it, the more disgusted her parents got.

She quickly set up the last of the red and white roses before grabbing her stuff "I'm leaving Otou-san, Okaa-san. I'll see you again on Saturday at the service," and began making her exit.

"Matte, Chiru-chan. I'll come with you and help you pack," called out her mother.

It didn't take long to drive back but Michiru felt the drive a bit awkward. She knew couldn't live with her parents forever and made a promise to herself to become completely independent. She shouldn't be relying on her parents anymore; she was a grown woman. She thanked her mother for just absently listening to the radio, which she always set on the classical channel.

Once they arrived Michiru and Yoi began packing away the cardboard boxes that Michiru took the previous night to pack herself. The contents of the boxes contained all of her art supplies, a lamp and anything in her room which she didn't use daily. All what was left was left were her clothes, make-up, shoes, bedding materials, hairbrush and toiletries.

Again the atmosphere became tense and Michiru kept her concentration on the packing. She felt her mother's gaze knowing it wasn't long til she opened her mouth. She hoped it wasn't any kind of complaints or over-motherly gesture or comments.

"Will you visit us?" asked Yoi smiling softly at her.

The question mothers always ask; will you visit us?

Even though her mother asked her this previous times, she knew she would ask again making sure. And her answer would always be the same "Of course mother, why wouldn't I visit?"

It wasn't a lie; she'd plan to visit her parents at least once a week. She did love them no matter what and always will no matter what. But she wished her mother didn't ask that question to which she should know the answer to by now. It made her feel a bit mistrusted just because she was leaving them. Although she wasn't fully open to her parents, there were things she knew she wouldn't reveal any time soon and neither what she felt at the party last night.

Thankfully the packing was done within half an hour and Michiru squeezed her lithe figure into her car. She ignited the engine and glanced at her mother one more time giving her a smile "Well this is it, I'll see you on Saturday mother. Take care both of you and if you need extra help at the church just call me,"

"You don't need to worry about that, drive safely Michiru,"

"Always will,"

Yoi smiled at her daughter one more time softly caressing her hair and face "Any troubles at the share house don't hesitate to call,"

"I know, don't worry mother. I'm a grown woman, I'll be able to take care of myself,"

There was a pause of silence as each Kaioh silently exhaled. Michiru was the first to break the silence, "Ja ne,"

Yoi nodded at her "Goodbye Chiru-chan,"

----------

Haruka sat in a corner gazing around her room. She didn't have much to pack but within two hours she would have to leave before her brother came back from work. She didn't bother telling Akira she was moving out, she didn't plan on answering his phone calls later when he will be asking for her address nor bother to leave an address behind for her mother. There was no point and she wanted to escape from them. She would be fine if today was the last time she had to see them. It wasn't like she had meaningful relationships with them; both were abusive towards her and she had had enough of it.

Once she left, all of the abuse would be all over, she would be free from her family's clutches and lead her own life as she felt like it. Yet she felt as if she was stuck to the floor as if her brother left superglue on the timber flooring restraining her home.

She bit her lip as she felt the tears stream down her face and all of her unhappy memories flooding back to her head. She jumped at the sudden knocking at the door and rose off floor to answer it. She held her onto her breath hoping her brother wasn't back yet as she wiped the tears off her cheeks and eyes.

A small smile crept across her face as she opened the door revealing Seiya grinning at her from the other side. She welcomed him in and briefly hugged him.

"I thought I'd help you pack," explained Seiya making his way straight to her room closely followed by her.

"Thankyou but you didn't have to," Haruka took a deep breath in and sighed as she collected her large duffel bag and a small suitcase.

"Yes I did, you haven't even begun packing," Seiya began collecting all of her possessions and loaded them all in her bag.

"I don't have much to pack. I would be gone in an hour," Haruka watched Seiya intently as her hand moved silently over her desk and quickly pulling out her razor from her draw. She immediately hid the blade in the depths of her pocket.

"Are you waiting for Akira to home come before you leave?"

Haruka slowly inhaled closing her eyes and turned away from Seiya packing away her clothes "I said to goodbye to him earlier. I don't think I could leave with him here,"

"Aww, you're going to have trouble letting him go?"

Haruka continued dumping her garments into her bag absently nodding to Seiya's question. The subject was dropped after that and rest of the hour was spent on joking around and small conversations. The minutes went by quickly and Haruka stood at the foot of her bed smiling at her packed belongings.

"You can load all of this in the car," said Seiya hoisting her duffel bag over his shoulder.

"You don't have to drive me there," Haruka grabbed onto her suitcase lugging it outside. She watched Seiya open the trunk and drop her bag in.

"Stop protesting Ruka-chan, you don't need to carry all of your belongings on an hour long bus ride," dismissed Seiya waving his hand at her and lugging her suitcase in the boot.

Haruka shook her head and smiled, "Thanks Seiya, I'll be back in a minute. Just saying goodbye to mum," she planted a small kiss on his cheek and made her way back inside the house.

She dropped her house keys onto the counter and glanced at her mother smoking in the kitchen reading a magazine, "Ja ne mum. Tell Akira that I've moved out,"

"Mmhmm," her mother absently waved at her and turned the page on magazine.

She gave one last look at her mother surprised at herself for expecting more and left her old home. She wished her mother was more thankful but she never was. And with that she left.

----------

"Thanks dad for driving me here," thanked Hotaru unbuckling her seatbelt. This morning she had quickly packed her belongings with the help of her father and now currently standing in front of her new home. Everything was happening so fast.

"No worries hime-chan. I can't believe you're moving out already," Dr Tomoe got out of the van and opened the back door helping Hotaru grab her possessions "Looks like we're going have to make a couple more trips for all your wiccan equipment and desk,"

"Hai," Hotaru led him past the white picket fence and up towards the stone brick house. The door was already opened and suspected one of the other two already arrived.

She led her father upstairs to the bedrooms and bathroom picking the smallest bedroom. She didn't like big bedrooms; she just liked a small cozy one. All of her possessions were dumped on the bed that was already set up and with her father went down grabbing her desk. As they carefully brought the desk in Hotaru heard footsteps coming from the stairs.

"Let me help you with that," said Michiru taking a corner of the desk and helped them carry it up to Hotaru's room. Her eyes made contact with who she guessed was Hotaru's father and gently smiled "I'm Michiru, I'll be one of Hotaru's roommates,"

"It's nice to meet you Michiru-san. I'm Dr Souichiro Tomoe,"

"Ah, so Hotaru's is following in your footsteps in medicine," assumed Michiru as they lugged the desk inside Hotaru's room.

Dr Tomoe chuckled shaking his head "No, I'm a scientist. Hotaru followed her own path," he corrected.

"Oh, sorry. I just assumed,"

All three of them pushed the desk against the wall before descending back down to the van.

"Have you unpacked everything?" asked Hotaru taking her Wiccan surplus materials.

"Almost everything, I got here around two hours ago. I just got unpack my art supplies,"

Around this moment Seiya and Haruka arrived in the Kou's black mustang. Both of them exited simultaneously and began grabbing Haruka's bags.

"Konnichiwa Minna," greeted both Haruka and Seiya as Haruka took her suitcase and Seiya pulled Haruka's bag over his shoulder. He then shut the trunk and the two of them made their way towards the van.

"Haruka, that's all your stuff?" asked Michiru surprised how little Haruka packed compared to her.

"Hai, I'm a light packer. I didn't really need to bring much home and my furniture is all old. I'm planning to go shopping later in the week for new furniture," explained Haruka as Dr Tomoe shut the van doors.

"Well I got to go hime-chan. I'll see you another time," Dr Tomoe ruffled Hotaru's hair giving her a fatherly kiss on the top of her head, "Ja ne, nice meeting you all,"

"Bye, bye," Hotaru waved to her father and watched him pull the van away from the curb and leave.

Everyone assembled back inside the house, up into the bedrooms unpacking. Michiru helped out Hotaru unpacking all of her possessions and clothes. She glanced back in the hallway into the other room gazing at Haruka laughing with Seiya unpacking her own belongings.

"Do you think those two are going out?" asked Hotaru hanging her clothes in her built in wardrobe.

Michiru felt her spirits damper glancing back at Hotaru "I don't know, I think if they were Seiya would've told us,"

"Then maybe you can ask her out," Hotaru winked shutting the doors and kicking the bag underneath her bed.

Michiru choked at Hotaru's words and blushed unzipping one of her suitcases "How could you tell?" she asked nervously.

"I've seen the way you look at her, your eyes lighten up when you see her and I saw you checking out her butt. Although I have checked her out myself and I got to say she's does have a nice ass,"

Michiru jerked her head up staring at Hotaru in awe "Are you also, you know,"

Hotaru giggled at Michiru's shyness placing her things back on her desk "I'm pansexual,"

----------

Haruka finished putting her clothes away in her closet and dumped the rest of her things on the nightstands and the shelve built in it. Seiya hooked her lamp on one of the nightstands and tested it out making sure she had power in her room. Haruka took her bags and hid them beneath her bed. Seiya gazed back at her, his eyes gazing down at her buttocks and glanced back up when she turned around.

"So, yeah. That's all," she dusted her hands together and pulled her shirt back over her thighs and buttocks.

Seiya nodded his head taking a step closer to her and nervously scratched the back of her neck "So there's a movie I want to see on Friday night. Would you like to come see it with me?"

Haruka grinned, "I would love to see a movie with you,"

They began walking out in the corridor and Haruka leaned back against the wall. As she leaned back Seiya leaned forward putting his hand against the wall just near her head.

"What is it? A horror movie with loads of gore," guessed Haruka causing Seiya to chuckle.

"The latest Saw movie, you know me too well,"

"Anyone could've guessed really," added Haruka beaming up at him. There was a moment of silence and Haruka saw Seiya lean closer hesitating for a minute. He then leaned forward planting a kiss on her cheek and ruffling her hair.

"I guess I'll see you on Friday then," he took his hand off the wall backing away from her and shoved his hands in his low jean pockets.

Haruka nodded pushing herself off the wall and running her hand through her locks. She watched him poke his head into Hotaru's room farewelling them. Her eyes scanned down his body and back up meeting Seiya's eyes. She followed him downstairs and stopped at the door.

"Ja ne,"

"Ja," waved Seiya getting into his car and driving away. She gently pushed the door letting it close by itself and ventured back upstairs to the girls.

"I'll unpack the rest of my stuff later but I'm famished now," Haruka heard Hotaru saying giving a low sigh as she entered.

"Chinese Take Away then?" suggested Haruka quirking an eyebrow up.

----------

"So tomorrow morning we'll go grocery shopping. How about Friday we go furniture shopping and buy anything else that is needed," Michiru dotted everything down on a notepad as Hotaru and Haruka ate their noodles.

"What time of day?" asked Haruka finishing off her meal.

"At noon, are you doing something on Friday?" asked Michiru dropping the pen on the table and picking up her chopsticks.

"Seiya and I are going to the movies that night. I just didn't want it clashing," Haruka moved off her seat and throwing the cartoon into the trash.

"Ara, ara. Are you going on a date?" asked Michiru glancing at her.

A soft blush crossed Haruka's cheeks and she leaned back against the kitchen counter "It's not like that, we're just friends," On that cue Hotaru sent a kick to Michiru.

"Ow," cried out softly Michiru reaching down rubbing her ankle, "What was that for," she hissed.

Hotaru raised both her eyebrows and gave a fake cough slightly titling her head to Haruka.

Haruka glanced from Hotaru to Michiru with a quizzical look on her face. She watched Michiru shake her head at Hotaru in which Hotaru raised her eyebrows even more and widened her eyes at her, "Um, what's going on?"

"Nothing," both girls answered in unison gazing up at her innocently.

Haruka quirked her eyebrows again staring at them both before shaking her head, "Have you both fully unpacked?"

Both shook their heads rising out of their seats and throwing the cartoons into the trash with Haruka's.

"Anyone need help in unpacking?"

"Oh I'm fine but Michiru needs help unloading her art supplies," brought up Hotaru nudging Michiru.

Michiru's head snapped gazing at Hotaru giving furrowing her brow. Hotaru grinned before jogging upstairs, "I'm fine by myself, I'll be in my room,

Michiru opened her mouth to speak but all that came was a strangled cry. She then glanced at Haruka who just smiled at her "Well I have no clue what happened between you two but shall we go up to your room then?"

----------

Michiru used the blade of the scissors to cut open the cardboard box that held all of her art equipment and materials. She then handed them to Haruka who cut open the other box of her art materials.

"Do paint and draw a lot?"

Michiru glanced back at Haruka as she began taking the equipment out of the box and setting them on the timber flooring, "Uh yeah, I usually enter them in small galleries or in art shows,"

"Any competitions?"

Michiru folded the cardboard and laid on her bed "Uh yeah, I've got a few prizes for coming in first and one in second,"

"So you're a pretty good artist then?"

Michiru gazed at Haruka who quirked her eyebrows at her softly smiling. She felt herself melt a little from her eyes and struggled to talk, "I guess you can say that,"

"Would you mind drawing me then?"

"Ah," she set all her art equipment on her desk and into her draws. Almost of her art equipment and materials were put away except her sketchbook and different shading pencils "Yeah sure,"

Michiru grabbed her sketchbook and pencils laying them on the bed. She nervously ambled up to Haruka "Do you mind if I move your body around?"

Haruka shook her head and shrugged of her jacket that she wore. She felt Michiru push her shoulders so that she was sitting on her bed. Michiru then gently held her legs and placed them on her bed crossed at the ankles.

"Can you lean back a little?"

Haruka complied with Michiru's request, her eyes staring up at Michiru. Michiru gently tilted her head so she was gazing outside her window. She felt Michiru's hand rest at her neck glancing over her body and it slowly slipped down taking hold of her wrist. She pulled her arm over her torso letting it rest on her hip.

Michiru bit her lip and sat back on her chair taking her sketchpad in her hands. She immediately started sketching the position of her body. She felt her heart rate increase as she continued sketching. She had Haruka completely to herself sketching her face and toned muscles. Even better Haruka was clad in tight jeans and a white muscle top.

"What do you normally sketch?" asked Haruka who was unaware of Michiru's gaze and attraction.

"Various things. It depends on my mood, sometimes oceans, whales, Tokyo city at different times of day and different landscapes that pop in my head. Occasionally people or relatives,"

"I would love to see them,"

"You can, I'm almost done sketching you," Michiru began sketching the different details of her body. She switched pencils shading in the shadows that her body cast and switched pencils again hinting tones of her arms and face, "I have to say you're an artist dream of a model. You've got all the right muscles, tones and curves to sketch. Better than the models we had during my art course,"

Haruka's cheeks tinted pink and produced a small smile "Thankyou,"

Michiru finished the final touches of her sketch and erased any final lines with the back of her pencil "I'm done,"

Haruka shifted off the bed stretching and cracking her neck walking over to Michiru. She bent down on her knees gazing at admiration of Michiru's sketch, "Wow, that's fantastic. You really went into detail,"

"Arigato,"

Haruka raised her hand to take hold of her sketchpad "May I?"

Michiru nodded her head letting Haruka take the sketchpad out of her hands and flip through. She watched Haruka smile at her artwork before returning her pad, "Those are really good sketches,"

"Thanks,"

Haruka stifled back a yawn with her hand accidentally revealing Michiru the scars on her arm. Michiru's eyes widen instantly grabbing her arm studying the scars closer, "Haruka, why?"

Haruka started to panic as she easily slipped her arm out of Michiru's grasp. She quickly stood up as she began walking to the other side of the room, "Don't worry about it Michiru. They're nothing, I'm fine," started Haruka before Michiru could say anymore.

"You promise you wont do it again?"

Haruka turned to gaze at Michiru; she bit her lip and reached down in the pocket grasping the blade. She slowly sighed placing the blade on Michiru's desk glancing up at her tearful eyes, "I promise, just please don't tell anyone,"

Michiru took the blade of her desk gazing up at Haruka's pleading eyes, "Alright, but only if I don't see those cuts ever again on your body. Tomorrow I want to have a full look at your body if they're any other places you've cut yourself,"

Haruka nodded her head in agreement as she stepped outside the room, "Thankyou Michiru," and with that she left the room.

Michiru wiped her eyes collapsing on her bed; she heard her door open and Hotaru recline down on the comforter beside her.

"How'd it go?"

Michiru smiled up at Hotaru and started nodding off, "It was nice, I got to sketch her,"

Hotaru smiled back at Michiru, her arm wrapping around Michiru's waist, "You don't mind if I do this,"

Michiru shook her head, "Not at all, I don't really care," She shifted closer to Hotaru and they began whispering in the dark. It wasn't long until they doze off.

**A/N: Hope you enjoyed reading it and please review. I need a few reviews if you want to read the next chapter.**


	7. Chapter 6: To write love on her arm

**Disclaim: I (unfortunately) do not own Sailor Moon or any of it characters.**

**A/N: Hey minna, I've decided to write my own angsty drama.**

**Arigato McFleet, ami, OneWord, SeraEris and Uranusfan1 and a very special thanks for my editor Peeweekiwi.**

**Sorry it took a while and unfortunately it's a bit short but wanted to upload it as fast as possible. Not a particular great written chapter.**

**Rated M because of violence, course language, some adult and dark themes.**

**Couples - Haruka/Seiya and Michiru will get a partner, you'll find out later.**

**Minna, please enjoy.**

**Deadly Gardens**

**Chapter 6: To write love on her arm**

Hotaru groaned as she roused from her sleep and squinted around the room. She could see sunlight just seeping out from Michiru's thin curtains. She snatched Michiru's watch off her nightstand and groaned again. It was only six thirty-eight in the morning but she knew she wouldn't be able to get back to sleep. She dropped it back on her nightstand and watched Michiru's sleeping form. A small smile crept along her face and she couldn't help but to bed down kissing her forehead. She couldn't believe in a matter of a few weeks she felt so close to Michiru. She never had a friend like her, not even Seiya or Mauz could compare to her.

She dragged her tired body off the bed stretching her muscles and cracked her neck. She stifled back a yawn and absently scratched the back of her head before walking towards the bathroom. She didn't bother locking the door, she didn't care if Michiru or Haruka saw her naked. They were all girls.

"An it harm none, do what ye will," she mumbled to herself turning the hot water in the shower on. She promptly stripped and stepped it enjoying the warm water splash on her skin. She pressed her hands against the tiles and closed her eyes. Life wasn't too bad at the moment, in fact if felt really good.

She spent no longer than fifteen minutes in the shower and dried herself off with her violet towel. She strode into to her room to change. Ten minutes later she was clad in a flowing violet skirt with flower sequences that finished below her knees and a camisole. She pulled on brown leather boots and pulled her hair together into a high ponytail with a black band. She went through her jewellery adorning her pentagram and various rings on her fingers. She didn't bother much with make-up, just a thin layer of foundation and she gazed back at her clock. It was only a few minutes past seven.

She gazed at her compact foundation mirror and snapped it shut. She collapsed on her own bed, pondering to herself. She wondered how long til the others would be awake, perhaps she should see if Haruka was up; she talked to the tall blonde a few times, she was nice but reserved. She didn't open up easily, a little edgy at times. She wondered if those were one the things that drew Michiru to her apart from her looks. At times Haruka even looked depressed. The girl was like a puzzle.

Hotaru jumped off her bed, changing her mind on waiting for the others to wake up. She decided to see Haruka, see if she could her out of bed. She first gently knocked on her door but she got no response. With her hand she twisted the knob, pushing the door ajar and peeked in. She spotted the blonde face down on her bed, her blanket tangled in her legs.

She entered the room, silently sitting on the edge of her bed. She studied the blonde's face and frowned; she could see her face contort in pain.

Hotaru placed a hand on her shoulder softly shaking her shoulder, "Haruka-san, wake up,"

The blonde groaned and lifted herself off her bed. She sat cross-legged on her bed while wearily staring at Hotaru. She brushed her hair with her hand and rubbed her face.

"What time is it," she mumbled, stretching her legs on her bed.

"It's a little after seven,"

Haruka slid off her bed and adjusted her camisole, "Is Michiru up?"

The sound of the shower turning on answered her question. Hotaru leaned back on her hands and smiled, "There's your answer,"

"Damn, she took the shower. I hope she doesn't take too long in there," Haruka returned to her bed, folding a leg underneath her.

"You could always join her," smirked Hotaru, causing Haruka to chuckle.

"I don't want to frighten her, plus it be a bit weird. We've only known each other for a few weeks,"

Hotaru's gaze drifted down to Haruka's shirt noticing her nipples poking out through the thin material, "Cold?"

"A little, how could you…" Haruka glanced down at herself noticing what Hotaru was staring at, "Lovely, pervert,"

Hotaru shrugged her shoulders, "It hard not to notice, and I am shorter than you so they're right in my view,"

"Should I bend down next time," joked Haruka, smiling down at Hotaru.

Hotaru raised her eyebrows sitting up, "Oh yes, I would like that,"

----------

Michiru stepped out of the shower, quickly wrapping around her blue dolphin pattern towel and scurrying into her bedroom. It didn't take her long to dry herself and she heard small chatter coming from the hallway.

Michiru slipped into a comfortable pair of jeans and a navy wife-beater. Her damp soaked the back of her shirt and ran a towel through it once more. Bare-footed, she joined Haruka and Hotaru in the hallway just to see Haruka enter the bathroom.

"Morning," chimed Hotaru, her violet eyes wide and a huge grin crossing her face.

Michiru softly smiled at her roommate, "Morning Hotaru-chan. Sleep well?" as she spoke, she used her slender fingers to comb her wet tangles from her hair.

"Better than Haruka-san,"

Michiru couldn't help but frown about the news; she guessed the poor girl had nightmares. Her eyes glanced at the old timber flooring, sadness flashed across her facial features. Her gaze returned to Hotaru meeting her concerned eyes.

"Her face was twisted in pain, nightmare most likely," added Hotaru, clasping her hands behind her back. She turned her gaze away from her friend, staring out to the distance, "I haven't really gotten to know her much. I try to get to know her but she doesn't open up easily,"

Michiru nodded in agreement, "There's a lot of things she hides from people. I just managed to catch her when she was vulnerable," A long sigh escapes her mouth and runs her hand through her tresses, "Just don't push her,"

Hotaru nodded along with Michiru, she continued staring out to the distance, sighing softly to herself, "What did she go through that hurt her that much?"

Michiru folded the towel, her slender fingers playing with the soft material as she stared at it, "It was something horrible that happened in her past, I don't think that I should be the one to tell you," her eyes returned to Hotaru, who glanced back at her, "Just, I don't know. She'll tell you when she's ready to, just keep on talking to her,"

----------

The three of them strode down the aisle, Hotaru pushing the shopping cart and Haruka reading the list of items they currently were in need. Michiru snatched the products off the shelves, dropping them carefully in the cart while listening to Haruka. The cart was gradually building up with food supplies, sanitary materials and other assortments of house products.

The atmosphere around there was silent, apart from the Haruka's husky voice and the radio faintly blasting through the supermarket. Goosebumps covered their bare arms; the air around them was slightly cold. They continued carrying out the tedious task, before Hotaru spoke up.

"Well, this is thrilling," she glanced at both her roommates, who just chuckled quietly, "We should do something tonight. Perhaps we should host a house party and invite our family and friends,"

Haruka stifled, she bit her lip at Hotaru suggestion. She pointed to the dishwashing liquid for Michiru while thinking of excuses she could use. But before she could speak Michiru answered.

"It's a lovely idea Hotaru but I have to tutor tonight. Perhaps the weekend?" the plastic bottle clunked as it hit the metal cart and a packet of various coloured sponges.

Haruka felt a bit relieved, she gave Hotaru a sympathetic look and continued reading the last few items, "The weekend would be better, tonight would be very short notice and there wont be much people turning up,"

Hotaru frowned but moved on, she rested her chin on her crossed arms that pushed the cart, "I suppose the weekend is better,"

The dull silence returned, as they continued down the aisle they accidentally overheard the aisle next to them conversation. There was a couple of girls and guy gossiping, occasionally making obnoxious remarks. The trio tried to ignore them but the attempt failed, each of them rolled their eyes at the group.

"You know what I hate most of all from our school, that stupid Christian girl. Ugh, she's so annoying and goody-two shoes. I think she's homophobic, although I think all Christians are homophobic. I hate-"

Abruptly there was loud thump from a product as it hit their shopping cart, causing both Haruka and Hotaru jump from its unexpected collision, while Michiru continued staring at the shelves with her back facing them. Haruka and Hotaru shared a gaze before their eyes watched Michiru. Haruka lifted up her arm gently resting it on Michiru's shoulder.

"I'm fine," came from Michiru, glancing back at their concerned faces, "It's not the first time I dealt with those kind of people," she breathed heavily out her nose and flipped her hair out of her face, "Is there anything else we need?"

"No, lets just proceed to the checkout,"

----------

They didn't speak about it again, although both Haruka and Hotaru were still unsure about Michiru's feeling. Haruka opted to drive them back, while Michiru took passenger seat and Hotaru on the backseat. Haruka couldn't help but glance at Michiru, who just watched the traffic pass them. She noticed Haruka's eyes; she gave a curt smile and patted her hand.

"I'm fine, I really am,"

They soon reached home, unloading the car swiftly and filling their kitchen and bathrooms with their purchases. Once the unloading had finished all of three of them collapsed on the couch that already occupied the house. The lounge was barely furnished, the wall were a dull green paint with matching curtains and timber flooring.

Hotaru retrieved her mobile phone from her small handbag and jumped to her feet, "Shit, I have to go to a lecture. I'll be back in the afternoon," she dashed upstairs to her bedroom seizing her needed university possessions and cursing under her breath. Once she was ready she sprinted out the door and towards her bus stop, muttering a quick goodbye to Haruka and Michiru who chuckled at her.

"We need to a buy a TV," stated Haruka, curling her legs into her chest and hugging them.

Michiru turned her head to her, gazing intently at her; she shifted closer to and took her arm inspecting her scars. They began to fade into her skin, disappearing from her sight. Her soft fingertips brush each scar, thoughts running through her head and a frown tugged on her lips.

"Do you have any more scars like this?"

Reluctantly, Haruka rolled up her sleeve revealing more scars on her bicep and shoulder. She weakly heard Michiru count the number of scars; she then stared up into her eyes questionably. She bowed her head in shame and lifted her shirt, she pointed out the scar on her hip was not self inflicted and appeared after her father stabbed her. Once Michiru finished counting and showed the remaining scars on her ankles.

"Twelve scars," calculated Michiru, repeating the number to herself.

"Twelve self-inflicted cuts, I have a few others from surgery and other unfortunate incidents," corrected Haruka, her eyes averted from Michiru's and her fingers played with the seams from the bottom of her jeans.

"You promise you wont cut yourself again? It's awful that you're inflicting pain on yourself and the scars make your soft skin unattractive," Michiru continued gazing at Haruka, caressing the back of her hand.

"I'll try not to. It helps that I no longer have my razor," she felt her eyes swell up with tears but she did not dare to let them fall. She hugged her legs closer to her chest and rested her chin on top of her knees.

"Do you want to talk about? Like the nightmare you had last night. Hotaru told me while you were in the shower, you appeared to be in pain while you were sleeping,"

Haruka didn't answer, her eyes stayed glued to the floor, her nails began digging into her flesh of her arm. She clenched her mouth shut; she shook her head in refusal and closed her eyes.

Michiru's expression saddened, she grabbed her purse and searched for a pen or marker. She tested the black pen on her palm before grasping Haruka's arm and wrote a phrase across her forearm.

She glanced at Michiru, attempting to read the text across her arm. When she felt her arm released she brought it up to her face and whispered the words, "To write love on her arm,"

"It's an organization about people with depression. Look into it please, there's always help. If you feel liking cutting, just come to me no matter what time of day it is. I truly want to help you, Haruka,"

Haruka gazed back at her arm, reading the phrase again in her head and nodded her head in fathom. She felt Michiru envelop her in her arms and lay her head against her shoulder.

**A/N: To write love on her arm is an actual organization, which I'm sure some of you should know.**

**Hope you enjoyed reading it and please review. I need a few reviews if you want to read the next chapter.**


	8. Chapter 7: First Dates

**Disclaim: I (unfortunately) do not own Sailor Moon or any of it characters.**

**A/N: Hey minna, I've decided to write my own angsty drama.**

**Arigato McFleet, ami, OneWord, SeraEris, Uranusfan1, Lon3wolfee, papaeleen, petiyaka, Faith E. Cassidine, The Calendar Girl and imjce a very special thanks for my editor Peeweekiwi.**

**Rated M because of violence, course language, some adult and dark themes.**

**Couples - Haruka/Seiya and Michiru will get a partner, you'll find out later.**

**Minna, please enjoy.**

**Deadly Gardens**

**Chapter 7: First Dates**

The Hush Sound played melodiously from their shared laptop as Michiru arranged the kitchenware and Haruka set up the coffee table with help from Hotaru. Hotaru sung along with the lyrics, clutching the mahogany leg, looking over her shoulder at the instructions.

"Has anyone told you, you sing like a four year old?" the blonde tomboy quirked an eyebrow as she glanced up at her roommate, chuckling.

Michiru gazed back over the counter, a broad smile across her face, padding over to the two. She passed the miniature screws to Haruka, "Arigato," who then proceeded to screw the two wooden joints together.

"It's been said,"

A few more twists of the small metal screw, testing the stability of the table, Haruka grinned in relief and delight, "All done,"

The three girls rose from their floor, Haruka collapsed back onto the couch while the others remained standing. New furniture displayed around the house, yet the house still a tad bare. Another round of furniture shopping had to be done once they received their next paychecks. The atmosphere was livelier; the plain walls were now covered with some of Michiru's artwork.

"Don't you have a date tonight?" inquired Michiru, letting loose her hair that was combed into a bun, her eyes watching Haruka.

Her cheeks tinted pink, her arms wrapped around her knees, "It's not a date, we're just friends," her head dipped lower avoiding her eye contact, "And I will, later,"

Michiru rolled her eyes, shaking her head; she joined her on the couch, "What you guys seeing?"

"Latest Saw movie,"

The title of the movie made Michiru cringe, images of blood and mutilated limbs flashed through her head, that very thought made her nauseous.

Hotaru copied Michiru's action, her arm resting on the back lean, "Ah, a horror movie. Best genre to make a move on a girl, especially when she gets frightened," and winked at her.

"Pssh, Seiya's too much of a pussy. It'll more likely be the other way round," remarked Haruka, slouching in her seat.

"Oh, Haruka-san. Taking advantage of Seiya then?"

Haruka jumped off the couch, turning around to her roommates, "Actually, I think I might go and get ready instead," she went straight up to her bedroom in a hurry.

Michiru shook her head, edging closer to the Wiccan, folding her arms, "Hotaru-chan, honestly. Being a tad forward there?"

"Maybe. Do you wanna do something tonight?"

"Like what?"

"I dunno, go to a restaurant maybe,"

Michiru thought to herself for a moment, her eyes turned back to Hotaru, "There's this restaurant at the bay I want visit. I think it's twenty minutes away from here," her hand dropping by Hotaru's, inches from touching.

----------

"Oh what joy," exclaimed Haruka as she stepped into the cinema with Seiya. A long line of customers stood in the aisles, shuffling between the red ropes, complaining about the long line up. She felt Seiya's warm hand gently cover hers, his thumb tracing circle patterns on the back of her hand.

She gazed back at him, catching his toothy smile, "Good thing we came half an hour early then,"

They joined the line, shuffling along with the crowd to the front counter, occasionally glancing at each other. Seiya still held onto her hand, continuing the gentle caress as the watched the line gradually decreasing. After another ten minutes that were at the front of the line and left with two tickets. Another five minutes Seiya juggled the popcorn, his drink and tickets.

"Here, let me hold the popcorn before it spills everywhere," chuckled Haruka, taking the large popcorn bucket out of his hands as the approached the gateway. The woman approved their tickets and they headed down towards the first pair of cinema doors where the movie was screening, immediately finding seats near the back.

During the first hour of trailers, adverts and the opening of the movie, conversation between them was scarce; their attention was fixed on the screen.

Haruka began gazing away from the film, her interest falling, her eyes drifting onto Seiya. She chuckled to herself, watching Seiya cover his eyes from the in excess amount of gore.

"Scared?"

Seiya glanced at her, eyes widening, "No, not scary. It's just disgusting, too much," his hand dropped back down on his armrest.

"You picked the movie," pointed out Haruka, reaching into Seiya's lap and seizing the popcorn bucket.

"I know, but c'mon. That was pretty disgusting…" Seiya paused at her watched her turn back to the screen and popped a popcorn in her mouth, "aren't you remotely grossed out?"

Haruka shook her head as she grabbed another handful of popcorn and returned the bucket back to Seiya, "Do you need me to hold your hand?"

"No," scoffed Seiya, relaxing back in his seat and returned his gaze to the film, the chatter ceasing between them. A moment later his eyes drifted back to Haruka, her head rested on her hand as the movie barely captivated her, he laced his fingers with hers.

----------

Michiru couldn't help but inhale the scent of the bay; she closed her eyes as the wind played with her curls. There was a pleasant sound of small tides crashing ashore and soon she felt the water rush through between her feet. She exhaled, slowly, her eyes fluttering open and glancing to Hotaru on her right. They began walking along wet sand with the tides coming through occasionally, the end of her dress slightly damp from the waves.

"Has anyone told you, you resemble a mermaid?"

Michiru chuckled, splashing water between her feet, "Oh you have no idea how many guys use that as part of their pick up line," she clasped her hands together, resting them at the back of her neck, rolling her head.

"Oh darn, I wanted to use that one?"

She felt her cheeks tinted a soft pink; she shyly gazed at the horizon with her hands dropping to her sides. She heard Hotaru giggle behind her, her hand softly grasping her as she pulled her further along the bay, the cool seawater crashing against their feet leaving wet sand patterns along their ankles.

"Well…" Michiru glanced at Hotaru, her arms crossed against her chest, no longer walking.

"Well what?" Hotaru halted as well, a few inches in front of Michiru.

"Got another pick up line?" a smirk crossed Michiru's face, rasing a thin eyebrow, watching Hotaru's surprised expression.

"I-I was just joking, I wasn't actually going to use pick up lines," this time it was Hotaru who was blushing and turning her head away in nervousness.

"Mou, I'm a little disappointed," and with that she walked off.

Hotaru stood there, gawking, before she jogged catching up to her. She felt her cotton pants damping as she caught up with Michiru, "Matte,"

Michiru giggle, as she tried to contain her laughter, "Nani, Hotaru-chan?"

"For a moment there I thought you were being serious," breathed out Hotaru, chuckling to herself, pulling her fringe away from her eyes.

Michiru eyes drifted back to Hotaru, "Would you have been worried if I was being serious?" watching her intently.

Hotaru shook her head, a smile escaping her lips, "I wouldn't be worried but surprised, although it be a nice surprise,"

They loitered by the bay for a while, just simply talking to each other, they headed back to Michiru's vehicle when they started to feel chilly. When they reached home both were equally worn-out as they greeted Haruka, who already arrived home and changed into a pyjama camisole and slacks, preparing a cup of green tea. They gladly joined her, cupping the warm mugs with both hands.

"I talked to Seiya and he's the only one free on Sunday. He'll be coming around six thirty," she stood by the kitchen island; her hip against the edge with her mug still cupped in her hand.

Hotaru let out a yawn, her finger curled into her palm as she covered her mouth, "So we have four people coming to dinner: My dad, Michiru's parents and Seiya?"

Michiru collected the mugs, setting them in the sink to be washed in the morning, "Hai. What about your brother, Haruka?"

"He has work," lied Haruka, coincidently her phone vibrated in her pocket. Ever since she came home from the movies, Akira had been messaging her non-stop.

"I'm gonna go to bed, night all," with that, Hotaru weary trudged upstairs and into her new acquainted bedroom.

It wasn't long til both Michiru turned in while Haruka stayed in the kitchen. Once Michiru was gone, she fished out her phone and checked her message. As she guessed the message came from Akira.

'Haruka, you can't hide from me. You know I'll find you and I when I will, there'll be a lot of bruises you'll be hiding. But if you come home maybe you wont be covered in bruises. The decision is yours.'

----------

"Haruka, can you set the table up?" a delicate finger pointed to the stack of clean china plates, bowls, wine glasses, wet napkins and chopsticks as her green-haired roommate finished rolling the sushi together.

Haruka nodded, at once grabbing the plates and setting the table. Hotaru came by and helped her set it all out before returning back to the domburi and handed over to Haruka to put on the table. As they prepared the dinner, a few repetitive knocks on the door interrupted them. Michiru dried her hands on a warm towel before she rushed to answer the door.

Haruka was pre-occupied with setting the table; she twisted around grasping the bowl of salad and turned back facing the front door. Her eyes glanced up before widening, the bowl slipped from her hands and the china instantly breaking into large shards. Her eyes stared back at a familiar green eyes belonging to her brother, she watched a he smiled smugly.

"Surprise, managed to get someone to fill my shift last minute,"

She made a weak smile, as she felt her heart rate increases, "Thanks for coming Aki-chan," she uttered, she bended down and picked up the broken china. She hoped she sounded convincingly.

"Here, let me help," Akira padded up to her and kneeled opposite her, as he helped Hotaru carried the trashcan over to them to dispose the fragments of the bowl.

"I'll grab a broom," added Hotaru promptly leaving the room.

Haruka gazed back up, her eyes meeting Akira's once again; she tensed as she watched him glare at her. She jerked her hand as a sharp pain hit her index finger, blood escaping from a small wound created from the china shard. Her brother dropped the bloodied shard taking her wrist.

"We better clean that up,"

Michiru stepped forward, Seiya right behind her, "There's a medical kit in the bathroom upstairs,"

Haruka's body went rigid; her breath was caught in her throat as she allowed herself to be dragged upstairs by her brother. She felt her heart beat against her ribcage, as they were out of sight she could feel herself shake.

Hotaru returned to the kitchen, her hand grasping a broom and pan, she began sweeping the ruined salad and the remaining small shard of china. Her brows furrowed in thought.

"Is it just me or did something feel a little off?"

Michiru and Seiya came closer to Hotaru, both of them folding their arms across their chests, nodding in agreement.

"Does anyone know she has self-inflicting cuts? She begged me not to tell anyone but I think you should know as well,"

A gasp came from Seiya, his eyes went wide, gaping at Michiru, "For how long? She, she never told me," his head bowed saddened by the news, "I was the closet to her, and she … she hid it from me,"

"Something doesn't seem right between them," added Hotaru, nudging the bin to the side.

Seiya dropped his hands by his side, his eyes returning to his friends' faces, "She always does this. She got pregnant during high school, no one knew til she had a miscarriage during lunch,"

"So, how to we get her to tell us what's going on?" proposed Michiru, as they stood together in the kitchen.

**A/N: Hope you enjoyed reading it and please review. I need a few reviews if you want to read the next chapter. Domburi is a type of Japanese meal, it's cooked rice that tends to be topped with tempura (tendon) egg and chicken (oyakodon), tonkatsu (katsudon) – deep-fried pork cutlet and beef (gyudon). It's also part of dinning etiquette to have either hot towels or wet napkins to wipe your hands off after a meal.**


	9. Chapter 8: The Dinner

**Disclaim: I (unfortunately) do not own Sailor Moon or any of it characters.**

**A/N: Hey minna, I've decided to write my own angsty drama.**

**Arigato McFleet, ami, OneWord, SeraEris, Uranusfan1, Lon3wolfee, papaeleen, petiyaka, Faith E. Cassidine, The Calendar Girl and imjce.**

**Rated M because of violence, course language, some adult and dark themes.**

**Couples - Haruka/Seiya**

**Minna, please enjoy.**

**Deadly Gardens**

**Chapter 8: The dinner**

Haruka remained silent, letting her brother guide her into the bathroom. He pulled the toilet lid down, instructed her to sit and swung open the sink cabinet. He took the medical kit and flicked it open, grabbing the sterilising wipes. He held her hand gently, carefully cleaning her wound with an eerie smile crossing his face.

"H-how did you find me?" Haruka asked hesitantly, her eyes watching every move he made.

A low chuckle came as he glanced up at her, "Seiya called me and asked if I needed a ride here. He was under an impression you told me about tonight's dinner. He picked me up and drove me straight to you,"

She bit her lip, her eyes swelling with tears but she did not let them loose. She should've known Seiya would call him but it completely slipped her mind. She was excited for this dinner and not have Akira breathing down her neck.

"Not the knight in shinning armour as you thought he was. I thought you were smarter Haru-chan although, even if he didn't call me. I would've found a way and you know it. You can run and we know you can run, you've being doing it your whole life but you can't hide," he rolled the bandaid on her wound and threw the wrapper in the small metal bin. He raised her hand and lightly kissed her injured finger, "There, all better. Lets go,"

* * *

Seiya climbed the stairs and headed towards the bathroom to retrieve both Haruka and Akira for dinner. Aki emerged from the bathroom with his younger sister trailing behind with a small pokémon band-aid on her index finger. Her eyes avoided eye contact with him as they came within a few inches close to each other.

"Everyone have arrived,"

Haruka absently nodded as she brushed by him and descended downstairs to greet their guests, his eyes following her, a little stumped by her action.

Dinner started promptly, Haruka seated between Seiya and her brother with Hotaru and Michiru sitting at the ends of the dinning table while their parents seated opposite of Haruka. The conversation started with Michiru introducing her parents followed by Hotaru.

"Michiru-chan, this is a lovely house you're all renting and what lovely meals you all prepared," complimented Yoi Kaiou, she seized the wet napkin and wiped her hands.

"Arigato,"

On the other side Dr Tomoe cleared his throat and laid his chopsticks by his plate, "So Mrs and Mr Kaiou, you're both Christians?" his eyes diverted from them for a moment.

"Hai. Alex was raised in America; his father is Japanese and mother American. He decided to return to Japan and wanted to spread the love and joy he found in Christianity. I wasn't a believer myself at the start but after we married I became a believer," answered Yoi, her thin lips curving into a warm smile, "And then Michiru was born almost a year after,"

Dr Tomoe cleaned his hands with the napkin and glanced at them, "Interesting. What changed your mind?" his hands folded in his lap.

Yoi turned to Michiru, her smile widening, "It's right here. While I was pregnant, near the end of my first trimester, I was in a car accident. I thought that I would miscarry but I surprising I didn't. And, to me, it all made sense. That's when I started believing in god," her hand softly took Michiru's.

Michiru smiled back at her mother, placing her other hand over her mothers, "And you raised me to believe miracles can happen,"

Hotaru shifted uncomfortable in her seat, her eyes returned to her plate as she finished her rice, "It's getting common with many people who get into accidents, becoming religious,"

"Because it's true. People wont believe in god unless something like a miracle happens," Yoi turned her head to Hotaru, "I left the accident with barely any injuries, just scratches and bruises,"

Hotaru could feel her eyes, as if she was trying to burn her belief straight into her, "Perhaps,"

Michiru noticed Hotaru's discomfort and slipped her hand out of her mother's grasp, "So, Dr Tomoe. What kind of scientist are you?" and laid them in her lap.

* * *

Haruka took the duty of washing the dishes while her roommates and guests occupied the lounge area. Her mind completely focused on scrubbing the china and cutlery clean as images of Akira's arrival flashed in her head. Her bandaid was damp from the hot water as she carefully kept it above the surface.

"Here, I'll help," beside her, Seiya joined in. With one hand he grabbed the dishtowel and began trying the dishes, his eyes occasionally glancing at her just spying the feint white scars on her arm. He heard her mumble thanks and returned to her quiet demeanour.

Haruka was in one of those moods again and it wasn't easy getting her out of them. She was so hard to read in those states; a few times she'd have violent bursts if you ask too many questions and storm out of the house, which is something he really didn't want to happen right now. But most of the time she remained mute.

The task didn't take long to complete and again he found himself staring at Haruka while she gazed out the window. His hand gently curled around her wrist, careful not to startle her, while his arm went around her waist and settling on her hip. He resisted the urge to dot soft kisses on her neck and instead laid his chin on her shoulder.

"Only one star out tonight,"

She didn't answer and softly sighed before disconnecting herself from him, joining Michiru on the couch.

He felt himself frowning once again, shoving his hands into the depths of his jean pockets; he then quickly read the time on the digital microwave clock. He sauntered back to the group but decided not sit down with them.

"I have to go to work now, Akira-kun want a ride home?"

Before Akira could speak, Yoi interrupted, "Work? At this hour? Don't you run a music store?" her tone was surprised and almost rude.

"Hai, but I also work as a bartender at a popular club. My shift starts at 9:30,"

"Oh you poor boy. Taiki is a lawyer, money can't be that much of a problem?" her sympathetic eyes gazed up at him while her hand softly clasped his in comfort although he didn't need a comforting hand.

"No, I just enjoy working at the music store with Yaten and Minako as well bartending," he smiled reassuring back at Yoi, "The club has so many interesting people," what he really meant to say he enjoyed the free drinks and watching all the drunk people sharing their silly stories or hearing their random questions, and not to mention watching them making fools out of themselves.

"Well Alex and I might as well head off too. I think we've accidentally parked you in," Yoi gradually rose from the armchair, arching her back, her husband copying her action.

Michiru rose from the couch as well, giving her parents a warm hug before retrieving their coats. Dr Tomoe left along with Michiru's parents as well as Seiya and Akira. The three then returned to the couch and together watched television for a couple of hours before turning in a little earlier than usual.

* * *

Her blanket was scrunched up around her waist, her eyes absently fixed at her ceiling, fingers playing with the edge of the material. She reached out instantly seizing her phone and checking the time. Seiya was still at work and would still be there for another couple of hours. She had being a little cold to him this evening and it wasn't his fault.

She thought about it, telling him. Telling him everything. She attempted to tell him the truth in the past but Akira would all of a sudden appear by him and she'd bite her tongue in fear. Akira, somehow, managed to control her through fear, threats and violence. She hated feeling restricted by him but she partly blamed herself for not been able to gather the courage and tell Seiya about it, or the police. It was different with her father.

She called the police after her father brutally bashed her mother and left her lying face down in her own pool of blood. Akira argued that she'd be fine and there was no need to call the police but she didn't listen. She called them anyway, turning her mother onto her side and dragging her bleeding head into her lap while Akira frantically paced around the room.

The police arrived shortly with an ambulance. Haruka only left her mother's side once to answer the officers' questions despite Akira's objections. She hated the next few weeks. The officers and detectives searched her house and questioned her even more, and then she had to repeat everything to the prosecutions lawyers and was easily convinced by them to go up on the stand. She was relieved and glad when it ended but it was all-short lived.

Akira had never acted so violently towards her before and began forcing himself onto her. After a couple of months she realised that she had fallen pregnant, that was when she started self-inflicting cuts on herself. She managed to collect a sum of money enough to pay for the abortion but she ended up having a miscarriage at school, most likely caused by stress.

She received the rest of the term off, as it was a few weeks away from holidays. She wanted to tell him right there but of course Akira was right by them. She refused to answer his questions about when it happened and who was the father. She couldn't lie to him either. Ever since her father was sent to prison is refused to lie, with the exceptions of white lies. If she didn't want to tell them, she'd just remained silent and they'd stop asking. Every time she was asked about it she just became mute til they dropped it, they've never been able to get an answer from her.

But there were a few instances where she was forced to lie, because of Akira. He'd either forced her to lie or she'd lie about what was going on between them because of his threats. She was ashamed and disgusted with herself, and yet she continued doing it.

No matter what she couldn't escape from him, he'd always come after her.

She ran her fingertips down her forearm, tracing the feint scars as the urge to cut grew. She then started raking her nails down her skin, just to feel something hard and thin against her skin. She wished her nails were sharper, so she could open the healed cuts once again.

**A/N: Hope you enjoyed reading it and please review. I need a few reviews if you want to read the next chapter.**


	10. Chapter 9: Arising Problems

**Disclaim: I (unfortunately) do not own Sailor Moon or any of it characters.**

**A/N: Hey minna, I've decided to write my own angsty drama.**

**Arigato McFleet, ami, OneWord, SeraEris, Uranusfan1, Lon3wolfee, papaeleen, petiyaka, Faith E. Cassidine, The Calendar Girl, imjce and Me.**

**This is directed to ME reviewer because I think there was a little bit of a misunderstanding. Yes, I know Haruka/Michiru are a couple (my first SM fanfics are centred around them). I only watch the original and have seen the interviews. I love them but I also like Haruka/Seiya. I'm trying to stay away from common stereotypes of the characters, not the couple and other stereotypes (like blondes are dumb).**

**I hope that's clear now.**

**Rated M because of violence, course language, some adult and dark themes.**

**Couple - Haruka/Seiya**

**Minna, please enjoy.**

**Deadly Gardens**

**Chapter 9: Arising Problems**

Michiru wiped her brow as she proceeded to clean the rest of the brushes and palates from her art class. She was disappointed to see Mai absent from her class again, all because of what she told her. She had missed watching her paint in the class and occasionally helping her out. She contacted her parents and apparently Mai couldn't come due to illness or she was focused on studying. Every time she asked for Mai she was too busy to talk. She wanted to tell her in person that she had entered that specific painting into an upcoming youth art show and that her painting was one of the most-liked paintings among the judges. She wanted to tell her that her painting was ranked one of the top three and they were going to announce at the show who won first prize.

The art show would be held in a few weeks displaying several paintings, illustrations, photographs, sculptures and such in the city. First prize was a total of 400,000 yen; second prize was 200,000 yen and third was 120,000 yen. With the money, she could travel to Paris and view the artwork there, a trip she dreamed on going. Her parents couldn't afford to pay for the trip as they were struggling to keep their bills and mortgage paid. Mai herself paid for her art classes by working in the fast food joint in her district.

"Hey,"

Michiru lifted her head just to see Hotaru entering the room in her black and white waitress uniform and school bag over her shoulder. Her hair combed into a high ponytail and a thin layer of foundation with a touch of lip-gloss on her thin lips. It seems there was a small accident at her work as there was a coffee stain on her white blouse and disappeared into her black knee high skirt.

"Hi, how was work?"

Hotaru chuckled, glancing down at her shirt, pinching the material of her blouse out for Michiru's eyes, "Not that great. Customers sometimes overreact in the morning if the coffee they receive is a little cold,"

"Oh dear, did you tell the manager or someone about it?"

"Yeah, she was asked to leave," she dropped her bag onto the tiled floor, "Do you need some help?"

Michiru shook her head negatively, collecting all the clean brushes and bundling them up in a glass jar. She then proceeded to stack the palates together, "I'm almost done, we can then go home,"

The café' that Hotaru was employed at was a few streets away from Michiru's art class building. As an agreement, Hotaru would drop by at certain days and Michiru would drive them both home. They'd often discuss each other's day and share past experiences.

"Was Mai here today?" Hotaru reached behind seizing a wooden red stool and seated herself on it. She propped her feet up on the bars and clasped her hands together in her lap.

Michiru shook her head in disappointment as she swung open the door underneath the sink and returned the art supplies to where they belonged, "If I don't manage to contact her in the next couple of weeks I'll have to send a letter,"

"What if she doesn't read it and just throws it away?"

Once all the supplies were placed back in their respective places Michiru grabbed her handbag and various portraits and paintings that she presented in front of the class. They then headed out, Michiru briefly locking the main entrance door, "Just in case, I'll phone her parents and ask if she received it. If not, I'll just have to tell them,"

"Why not visit her?"

She fiddled with her keys before distinguishing her car key and selecting it, "I don't know. I never really thought of that. She might not be around if I go visit her or she might not want to see me like every time I call she doesn't want to talk to me,"

"I see. I'm sure she'll return to your classes when she finds out,"

Michiru stopped in her tracks and turned her head to her, "You think so?" her hand pushing her hair away from her face.

"I do,"

* * *

She felt the cool air breeze run through her locks after she departed the bus and began making her way home silently; her bag slung over shoulder and her hands hidden in her pockets. She turned the corner and froze, biting her lip she continued down the driveway of her new home with a sigh.

"What the fuck are you doing here?"

Sitting on the stone steps on her porch, a smug smile plastered across his face, Akira's eyes instantly met with hers. He lifted himself off the steps, edging closer and easily towering over her, purposely intimidating her.

"I'm not allowed to visit my younger sister?"

Haruka's eyes darkened as she brushed by him retrieving her keys from her pocket, "No. I moved out for a reason and I just want you to leave me alone," she gripped her keys but didn't bother to unlock her door yet, instead she waited for him to leave, "I'm not letting you in,"

Akira pressed his hand against the hard door above her, his warm breath hitting her neck causing her skin to quiver, "Then I'm not leaving. How long til your roommates return? An hour, or two? Either way, you'll have to spent it with me,"

Her jaw tightened, glancing down at her keys again, contemplating whether to let him in or not. She knew if she stayed out here she'd definitely be safer til they arrive but she was not enjoying standing here with Akira breathing down her neck. Just because they were out here didn't mean he wouldn't try anything, despite the fact someone off the street merely passing them could easily catch him.

"What do you want?"

"I want you to let me inside," his hand grasped hers, curling it into a balled fist, as if he was giving her a warning.

"That's not going to happen,"

He began gripping her closed fist, pressing hard, digging her nails into her palm. She winced at the pain but kept her stance, the sound of her knuckles cracking reached her ears.

"Is it?" his lips were pressed against the shell of her ear, "You don't want to make me any more angry do you? You know I'll find a way to get you alone,"

With her other hand she shifted they keys around with her thumb, picking out the house key, "Let go of my hand first and I'll let you in," a moment later she felt her hand being released.

She unlocked the door and stepped in, the door closing after Akira. Once she dropped her bag on the floor she bolted up the stairs heading straight for the bathroom with Akira not far behind her. He hastily seized her ankle while she was on the peak of the stairs and dragged her back down. His foot hit her back, keeping her firmly in place on the staircase, his hand loosening his belt and pulling it out.

"I warned you … but you didn't listen. I wouldn't have to do this to you if you listened,"

Haruka grunted as she tried shifting out from his hold, twisting in the uncomfortable position he placed her in, "you don't have to follow dad's rules. Do you want to end up like him, in prison?"

With his heel he bunched up her shirt onto her shoulders revealing her bare back. He took his foot off her only to strike her with his belt creating a clear red mark on her pale skin. He repeated it, ignoring her words and her cries, again and again.

Her eyes immediately swelled up from the pain as she endured each whip, no longer trying to move away from him, praying for it to be over soon. Her vision blurred and she could feel her tears slide down her cheeks. It gradually ceased; her heavy breath was the only sound in the room.

"When are you going to visit?"

She didn't answer.

"Are you just going to leave her and never return? Just ditch us, your own family. You think you can put all the responsibility on my shoulders and forget about it all,"

She didn't move, didn't speak. She then could only feel his fingertips touch her welted back and knew immediately what he wanted to do next.

* * *

"Hey, we're home," chirped Hotaru, opening the door for Michiru before shutting it herself.

A scamper of footsteps from above immediately welcomed them; the scampering quieted down and soon Haruka and Akira descended from the stairs greeting them. The both noticed Haruka's eyes were slightly giving them the impression that she was crying earlier. She simply said hi, her tone quieter than usual.

Akira on the other hand just shoved his hands in his pockets and plastered a confident grin on his face, "Kobanwa Michiru-sana and Hotaru-san," his tone and mood contrasting with Haruka's, "how are you two fine ladies doing today," he then added with a wink.

"Don't, don't say that it like that Akira-san," Haruka rolled her eyes and crossed her arms, clearly displeased with him.

"Say it like what?"

"Like your American or something. It sounds perverted,"

"I'm just wanted to get to know your roommates more. Stop being so grouchy," he then ran his hand through her hair messing it.

She promptly smacked his hand away, "Fuck off," and brushed her hair out of her eyes, "and I'm not being grouchy, you're just being a dick,"

Akira huffed rolling his eyes, "Well I have to go, see you another time kiddo," his draped an arm around her shoulders pulling her close to his chest and kissed the top of her head, "It was nice seeing you two as well," he released her then swiftly exited.

"What a caring friendship you share with your brother," mocked Hotaru as they switched to the lounge area. She dropped her bag by the couch before collapsing on the soft cushions.

"Thanks," replied Haruka sarcastically and chuckled.

"Is everything alright with your brother? Your eyes are red, were you crying earlier?" inquired Michiru. She sympathetically gazed at Haruka while holding her shoulder in comfort.

"It's nothing really, just a little family problems that needed to be dealt with. I'm fine now, you don't have to worry about me," it wasn't exactly a lie as the subject of her mother's own destructive pathway was brought up.

"What about?"

Haruka lowered herself on an armchair keeping her arms crossed, "Just my mother. She's become an alcoholic after my father was sent to jail. I haven't had the time to visit her. I really don't feel like talking about this now so can we just drop it, for now,"

Michiru and Hotaru nodded understandingly, they then shared what happened during their day and told her about Michiru's best student, Mai.

* * *

She dialled Seiya's number from her mobile phone while she lay back on her mattress and mindlessly doodled in her sketchpad. She knew she shouldn't be prying into Haruka's past without her knowledge but she wanted to know if this was why she self-harmed herself. She knew she had a harsh childhood due to being raised by an abusive father but there had to be something else that made her act this way.

"Moshi, moshi,"

"Hey, it's Michiru. I just wanted to ask you a few questions about Haruka's family," she doodled patterns and stars with her art pencils, her pencil case sitting right by her.

"Have you asked Haruka?"

She immediately felt guilty but continued anyway, "she doesn't want to talk about it. I know her father was abusive asshole but what about her mother?"

The was a long sigh from Seiya and she could picture him characteristically scratch his head, "The classic didn't raise a finger while my husband hit my children, well in this case daughter. She couldn't stand up for herself, she just let herself be controlled by Haruka's father and did everything he asked her to avoid beatings. After he was sent to jail she became an alcoholic. Haruka and Akira tried to get her help but it never worked. She got fired from her work and became a pensioner but it wasn't exactly enough. Haruka and Akira helped out with the rent and bills as well as cleaning up after her,"

Michiru placed her pencils back into its case and put her sketchpad away in her nightstand draw, "Is there anything else?"

"Well, Haruka and her mother never really bonded well. Haruka felt her mother never really cared about her as her mother told her that she never wanted her and was forced to give birth to her. I know they'd argued lots. How is Haruka anyway?"

She pushed herself up against the headboard and crossed her legs, "Alright. She had some sort of fight about her mother with Akira earlier,"

"I guess it's probably better to ask him about it then,"

**A/N: Hope you enjoyed reading it and please review. I need a few reviews if you want to read the next chapter.**


	11. Chapter 10: Haruka's broken home

**Disclaim: I (unfortunately) do not own Sailor Moon or any of it characters.**

**A/N: Hey minna, sorry for the late update but I hope you enjoy it.**

**Arigato McFleet, ami, OneWord, SeraEris, Uranusfan1, Lon3wolfee, papaeleen, petiyaka, Faith E. Cassidine, The Calendar Girl, imjce and Me.**

**Rated M because of violence, course language, some adult and dark themes.**

**I know, it's been ages since the last update. Maybe next week Ocean View Girls College will be updated as well and after that maybe Damned and Divine. But unfortunately I have a lot of revision before my exams to do.**

**Couple - Haruka/Seiya**

**Minna, please enjoy.**

**Deadly Gardens**

**Chapter 10: Haruka's broken home**

Her street directory was laid out on the passenger seat in her car. She held a small piece of paper with an address scribbled on while she flipped through the pages; Michiru turned the key in the ignition and proceeded to drive out the driveway.

* * *

Haruka grimaced once she saw the welts along her back in the bathroom mirror, it still occasionally stung whenever it was in contact with the material of her shirts and such. However this wasn't the worst she had endured, a few times Akira didn't hold back and as a result, dislocated her shoulder, her wrist and a few fingers. She was glad there hasn't been any repeats recently but at the same time, she was frightened how long til he do something like this again. Afterwards he'd always violate her in uncomfortable and painful positions.

She inspected her slim physique in front of the mirror, scrutinising every imperfection on her body. Despite the fact Seiya always told her she was attractive she would always point out all her imperfections. She never viewed herself as attractive or sexy. She always preferred jeans to skirts, long-sleeved shirts over camisoles and multiple layers of clothes. She wanted to cover every inch of skin she could possibly could. She wasn't surprised when a customer would mistake her for a boy but she didn't point out the mistake either.

Her eyes scanned her body. The first thing she didn't like about her body was her breasts; she wasn't sure how to describe them apart from being small but to her, they loooked weird. She could just imagine what Michiru's looked like and couldn't help but envy her. She cupped her own breasts before they travelled down. Just above her belly button she had a birthmark, which she found rather ugly. It was a few shades darker than her natural skin tone and just a speckle of a centimetre length. She returned her view back on the mirror and frowned. She was slightly underweight but most of the time her appetite was absent. She was as thin as a stick compared to Michiru, who in her opinion had a perfect hourglass figure. All of these minor details of herself and the self-inflicted scars, in her perspective, made her quite unattractive.

Haruka lightly hissed when the material of her black tee clung to her almost dry back, she exited the bathroom and threw her dirty clothes into the laundry hamper. Swiping her phone off her nightstand she descended down to the kitchen, to where Hotaru was busying herself with pot plants. She checked her latest abusive texts from her older brother.

"Hey witch,"

Hotaru merely chuckled at her new nickname, trimming the leaves off a jasmine plant, "Hello blondie, how are you doing today?" she cupped the flower and buried her nose into the sweet scent.

"Fine, thankyou. Have you seen Michiru?" she set her phone down on the counter and crossed her arms against the kitchen island.

On her right, Hotaru reached for her pen and lined pad paper, scribbling something down, "She went out, either to tutor or something,"

She couldn't help but feel a little disappointed as she was hoping to spend more time with the green-haired woman. But she didn't leave; she hadn't really spent a lot of time to get to know the young Wiccan either.

"What you writing there?"

Hotaru glanced before lightly sucking the end of the pen, pondering for a moment, "A Wiccan version of a prayer," and continued on writing. Once she glanced up again she saw a puzzled look on Haruka's face, "I'm writing a spell,"

"A spell?" Haruka repeated sceptically.

"Hai. A spell is like a prayer, I'm not writing something that'll turn someone into a frog or make someone fall in love with me. I'm writing a spell to my deities to help me in my university studies. It is against Wiccan belief to control, manipulate or hurt other people,"

"I see, not as pathetic as you see on TV,"

A moment later, a few repetitive knocks interrupted their conversation. Sighing, Haruka padded over to the front door and swung open the door to reveal Seiya. She welcomed him inside and returned to Hotaru.

Hotaru began clearing the island and tucked her pen and lined paper away in her bag. The three chatted for a while before Hotaru went upstairs to study. Haruka and Seiya also decided to head upstairs and entered her bedroom. They sat on her bed facing each other.

"So are you coming to the Summer Sonic Festival this year?"

"Depends on what bands are playing?"

"Just the regular popular American bands like All Time Low, 3OH3!, The Offspring, Thirty Seconds to Mars," a grin crossed his face as Haruka scooted closer to him.

"Who else,"

"I think The Smashing Pumpkins and Nickelback,"

"Eww, I hate Nickelback,"

"That's all I can name at the moment,"

Haruka pursed her lips together, thinking to herself, "And they're playing on the 7th and 8th of August right?"

"Hai, so you in?"

* * *

Her eyes scanned the old, broken house, the place where Haruka supposedly grew up. As she neared the property, a foul odour reached her nostrils and the worse the state of the house appeared. Gently, she rapped against the dirty window, it was obscured by dust preventing her to peer into the residence. In the back of head, her mind told her that this wasn't right and she should turn back. But before she could change her mind and walk back to her car, the knob twisted just before the front door opened.

"Haruka, about time you…" Akira swung the door ajar and gazed down at the petite woman below him, "oh, Michiru," she sensed disappointed in his voice.

"I just wanted to come over and talk to about Haruka. She just, she locks herself into her own little world and…I know I'm prying into her life without permission but I'm worried,"

Akira nodded understandingly, "Come in," he stepped aside letting her in and promptly closed the door after.

The interior of the house was worse than the exterior. She forced herself not to crinkle her nose in displeasure as the cigarette odour reached her nostrils. The carpet beneath her feet was stained and filthy. There were no photographs hanging on the walls or on top of any table stands. Instead she saw large dents and holes in the wall caused by fists and she hoped only them. The timber furniture was chipped and stuffing was falling out of the torn sofa. In front was an old television and VCR that was partially covered in dust.

This was a clear contrast to her old house to which had a warm atmosphere. She didn't want to imagine what it was like growing up in such a dirty and broken home.

She spotted Haruka's mother on the end of the sofa, a lit cigarette between her fingers and a magazine in the other. The moment she glanced up at them she arose and left them alone. Akira offered a cup of tea, which she gladly accepted and took a seat at the end of the sofa. She sat perfectly still, cautious to not to damage her surroundings more than it already was.

Within moments Akira returned with her cup of tea, he joined her on the sofa facing her. She sipped her warm tea; she enjoyed the taste and aroma before setting down by the table stand behind her.

"You know about her cutting problem,"

Michiru nodded, folding her hands to herself, "I know that your father was abusive but is that it. Seiya told me she got pregnant during high school. Did he ever… was she ever raped?"

Akira shook his head and sighed, "I was her practically with her 24/7 and I never saw him touch her like he touched our mother. If he did, I'm sure she would've told the police and that charge would've been added. However she did have a miscarriage roughly around two months and half months after he went to prison. I just assumed she got drunk at a party and slept with someone there,"

She smiled grimly and continued on, "You and Haruka, both of you were… produced by your mother being raped, that's what I heard. Haruka and your mother, was there anything between them,"

Akira craned his neck to glance behind into the kitchen and back at Michiru, "Yes, our mother never wanted to give birth to us but our father forced her. It was something that she always told Haruka and well,"

"What?"

"She tried to drown Haruka when she was just a baby in the bathtub. She's completely deranged; Haruka would've been dead if I didn't see her try. This was the only time my father did something heroic. He kicked down the door and dragged her out of the room while I rescued Haruka. He then beat her while I made sure she was okay,"

Michiru saw his eyes flicker in hate. She couldn't help but sympathize with him and put her hand over his.

"Haruka left something in her room," he gestured her to follow him into her bedroom, "it's somewhere in her desk,"

While she searched through the drawers he retrieved his phone and dialled a familiar number.

* * *

They were no longer sitting on her bed and were lying on their sides facing each other. They continued chatting about their favourite bands and organizing their trip to the rock festival. She felt his hand rest on her hip and she immediately tensed up. She knew he wouldn't hurt her but every time he touched her she couldn't help it. She blamed it on Akira; he had caused her to react this way every time a man innocently touched her torso.

"You're tense," He frowned. Seiya started moving his arm away but she quickly grabbed onto him and placed his hand back on her hip. She then shifted closer to him, their noses almost touching.

"I'm fine. You don't have to pull away every time it happens,"

His hand slipped down and began softly massaging the lower section of her back. Gradually she felt her body relax and her eyelids shut. Her head slightly drooped down and she could feel Seiya's warm breath hitting her face. Her eyes fluttered open to see him move forward to kiss her, however the moment was interrupted by mobile phone. She inwardly groaned and pulled the device out from her pocket. Again she groaned, inwardly, as she saw his name flash across the screen.

Haruka rolled around, her back facing Seiya, and answered, "what?"

She heard him chuckle and a shiver travelled down her spine, "I currently have an interesting guest over. Sucker for that puppy eyed look, fell instantly for that story I tell every girl I meet,"

She froze at the spot and prayed that it wasn't Michiru. How could've she known where she used to live, she didn't bother writing it down anywhere and she didn't tell her either, "Akira, who is she?"

"She's quite pretty. Christian isn't she, what are the chances of her still being a virgin?"

Jumping off her bed, she whispered to Seiya for his car keys, "Aki, I'll be over soon. Just leave her alone till I get there,"

He chuckled before he hung up.

She quickly threw on a jacket before descending down with Seiya to the car ignoring his questions. Her heart was pounding in her ribcage and she couldn't get an image out of her head of him taking advantage of Michiru. He had never done this before; she'd been his only victim. She felt a plump tear slide down her cheek and immediately wiped it away before Seiya could see. Whatever happens to Michiru would be her fault.

"Haruka, what's wrong? Please tell me," they were now parked in front of her old home. A couple metres away a dark blue Honda was parked, "That's Michiru's car. Haruka, what's going on?"

Again she ignored and clumsily she undid her seatbelt in a rush. The moment she exited the mustang Michiru walked out of the house with a photo frame in her hands. Relief flooded through her but tears still rolled down her cheeks. Michiru stood a couple feet away from her with a guilty look on her face.

"Haruka, I'm so sorry. I know…"

"It's okay, I forgive you," she felt Michiru pull her into a hug and returned the embrace, "Nothing happened right? You're okay?"

She pulled back slightly but still remained in the embrace. She wiped away the tears with her thumb in confusion, "Of course I am. We only talked, Haruka. What did you think happened?"

"I…" out of the corner of her eye the door opened and could tell Akira was watching them, "I'll explain back home. Wait for me here, I just have to talk to my brother for a moment,"

She made her way and gently closed the door behind her. Once she heard it shut she threw a punch at Akira, her fist connected with his nose and she heard it crack. Next she kicked him in the groin causing him to kneel down in pain. A trail of blood began running from his nostrils.

"Keep away from her and if you ever touch her, you wont be just ending up in prison like dad,"

**A/N: A little ass kicking imjce but it's not over. The Summer Sonic Festival actually exists and that is the correct date of the event for this year.  
Hope you all enjoyed reading it and please review. I need a few reviews if you want to read the next chapter.**


End file.
